Seduction, Sex, and Love
by SnapeLikesMyWand
Summary: WARNING: Contains SEXUAL CONTENT! Rated M for a REASON! Jade was just an average girl...with an average life. : I Suck at summaries.
1. Intro

Seduction, Sex, and Love

BY

Leah J. Renee

This story is for my best friends;

Livia

Rose

& Sarah

* * *

Contents:

Ch. 1: The Invite and the Friend

Ch. 2: Her Little Secret

Ch. 3: The Party

Ch. 4: That One Night Changed Everything

Ch. 5: "I Love You So Much"

Ch. 6: The Best Date Ever

Ch. 7: Oh No!

Ch. 8: Eight Months, Nine Days

Ch. 9: The Day Things Became Clear

Epilogue: White Wedding


	2. The Invite and the Friend

_Enjoy! & Please Leave A Review For Each Chapter. :')_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The invites and the friend**

It was boring sitting home alone on the weekend with nothing to do. A girl with funky black hair and pink highlights was sitting in her bedroom, looking at the ceiling. She had bright blue eyes and a very smart-looking face. She couldn't help but think of how boring anything else could be.

She got up off of her bed and walked over to her door. There was a mirror there. She looked into it and sighed. _At least I look hot... _ she thought to herself. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a red v-neck tank top. _But this wig is getting old.._ she thought, pulling the black hair off. Underneath the wig there was medium length brown hair that was slightly wavy. She had a small nose piercing, too. A stud.

"Crap.." she mumbled, looking around. "Where's my phone?"

She looked around the room, but couldn't find it. Maybe she'd left it in the kitchen. As she walked out of her room, she passed her brother's bedroom door, which was ajar. She heard some awkward noises coming out of his room. When she pushed the door open she saw her older brother making out with his girlfriend.

"Oh, my God, Dan. Seriously, you can't wait until later to suck the tongue out of your girlfriend's mouth?" she said, putting her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes. Her brother, Dan, rolled off of his girlfriend to look at his sister.

"You're just jealous that no one's sucking your tongue, Jade" He said, laughing. His girlfriend laughed along with him.

"That's gross, man. Seriously. I just prefer kissing, and what you two were doing was nasty." Jade said, rolling her eyes. "Have you seen my phone?"

Dan rolled off of his bed and stood up. He was at least a good five to six inches taller than Jade. She didn't like her older brother that much. He always made fun of her.

"No, I haven't." He said, grinning. "I've been busy."

Jade eyed Dan's girlfriend, then looked to Dan. "Why is Jennifer here, anyway? Mom said she didn't want her coming over anymore."

"I _do_ have a window, dear." Dan said, raising his eyebrows. "What're you gonna do? Tell mom? I'm eighteen, I can deal with her."

"Whatever." Jade shook her head. "Just, don't get caught. Dad's coming back this weekend."

Jade walked out of the room, sighing. She was still bored and she needed her phone to call up some of her friends. She walked into the kitchen and saw her phone lying on the counter near the microwave oven. When she picked it up, it started ringing.

"You know I don't like you using those cell phones, right?" It was Jade's mother talking to her. She had just come through the door from the basement. "Go outside with it or something."

"Jeez, mom." Jade said, then walked out the back door into the fresh morning air. She opened her phone and read the text on the small LCD screen.

'Party 2nite. Bring Michael, Ryan, and Garrett.'

Jade giggled. The message was from her best friend, Haley, who threw the best parties ever. She texted back that she would bring the guys and then closed her phone. Well now she had something to do. She opened her phone again, dialed a number and then waiting while it rang.

"'Sup?" a male voice said.

"Garrett? Hey, it's Jade." Jade said, smiling to herself. She was excited for this party!

"Oh, hey girl." Garrett's voice got cheerier. "I was bored. Glad you called. What's up?"

"Haley's throwing a party tonight, she told me to bring you and the guys," Jade said, "it'll be fun."

"Sweet. Well, it's only eleven in the morning right now, so why don't you come and hang out?" Garrett asked.

"Sure, sounds good. See you in a few." Jade said, then closed her phone. She went into the house and back into the kitchen where her mom was making a something that looked like a pie. "Mom?"

"Hmm?" Her mom said, rolling out some dough.

"I'm going over to Garrett's house. We're gonna hang out. Okay?" Jade asked, biting her lip. Her mom didn't really like Garrett, but sometimes she'd let Jade go.

"Sure, go ahead." Her mom nodded.

Jade raised her eyebrows, then smiled. "All right. I'll probably be back around one tonight. Haley's throwing a party."

"Okay." was the last thing Jade's mom said.

Jade walked out of the room and near the front door. She grabbed the keys to her car off of the hook and slipped on her flip flops before opening the front door and walking out. She walked over to her blue convertible and opened the driver's side door. Before she could start the car, the front door opened and Dan was walking out with Jennifer.

"Wait up," Dan called, holding his hand up and running over to Jade's car. "Jen and I need a ride to Tyler's house. We got a text that Tyler, Jen and I were invited to a party."

"Haley's party?" Jade asked, raising her eyebrows. "'Cause Tyler's her boyfriend..."

"Yeah. It's tonight." Dan said, hopping into the backseat of Jade's car with Jen. "You're going too, I take it?"

"Yep. I have to pick up the guys in a few hours, but right now I'm gonna go hang with Garrett." Jade said, starting the car and turning in her seat as she backed out of the driveway. She drove down the street, trying to drown out the sound of Jen and Dan talking on and on and on. She turned on the radio and switched to her favorite station. Metro Station's song 'Control' was playing. Jade loved this song.

It took her about fifteen minutes to get to Tyler's house. Dan and Jen hopped out of the car and walked up to Tyler's door. Jade drove off. She went back near town and turned into a sub-division where Garrett lived. She drove about halfway into the sub-division and then pulled into a driveway that led to a huge house. She turned the car off and got out, clicking the little button on her keys that locked her car doors. She walked up the long sidewalk and rang the doorbell when she got to the door.

She stood there for about a minute, then someone came to the door. It was Garrett's sister, Kayla. She was as tall as ever.

"Hey, Jade." Kayla said, smiling. "Garrett's up in his room. I'm off to see my boyfriend. Catch you at Haley's party tonight."

Kayla ran out the door and to her beetle car, starting it up and pulling out of the driveway. Jade smiled and walked into the house, closing the door behind her. It was just as she had remembered it from when she was a kid. It still felt so big to her. There was a spiral staircase in the middle of the room with a slide attached to it. The stone floor was cold on her feel as she took off her flip flops and tossed them near the door. She walked near the stairs where there was carpet and started climbing. She looked up and at the top of the stairs Garrett was hanging his head over the rail.

"Well, look who it is." He called down, laughing. "You know, it's more fun to climb up the slide."

"I'd prefer not to. Going down is so much more fun." Jade said, grinning and looking up at him as she climbed. "I remember coming over here as a kid just to play on the stairs and slide."

"Admit it, you still come over here to enjoy the stairs and slide!" Garrett said as she reached the top of the stairs. "I'm freaking seventeen and I still do it."

"I know, Garrett," Jade said, grinning and reaching the top of the stairs. "You're still a kid, basically."

"Am not!" Garrett poked her shoulder and laughed. "Seriously, it's fun, though."

Jade made a noise and laughed, then shoved Garrett like he was just some toy. She walked back along the hallway towards Garrett's room, opening the door once she reached it. When she opened it, she grinned. It was just as it had always been; epic in every way. Garrett walked in behind her and shut the door.

"So what's up, homie?" He said, putting on his gangster hat and flopping onto his bed. "You chillin'?"

"Oh, quit acting black." Jade said, flopping down beside him and looking at the ceiling, which had bright green skulls on it. "You're the whitest person I know."

"Not true!" Garrett protested, hitting Jade's arm then laughing. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Jade said, shrugging. "I'm bored as hell. I need to stop over at Ryan's at two o' clock. So I can stay for about three hours."

Garrett smiled his evil smile and Jade knew he had something in mind. He got up off the bed and walked over to his radio. Jade followed. Garrett fiddled with the dials until he got his hip-hop station. He smiled and looked down at Jade, who was looking at the radio.

"You're short." He said, smiling to himself. "My short best friend."

"Yeah?" Jade said, turning and looking up into his face. "Well you look like a weirdo with that hat on." She took the hat off of him and tossed it across the room, grinning.

"Oh, you did _not_ just do that," he said, laughing and picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. "Bad girl!"

Jade couldn't stop laughing. This was the most fun she'd had in weeks. She got flopped onto the bed again and they both couldn't stop laughing. Jade remembered all the fun times she had with her best friend in this room. But Garrett would be moving out soon once he got into College.

They stopped laughing and looked at each other. Garrett's hair was sticking up in odd ways, making him look super cute, and his bright green eyes made Jade melt. She really wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. She had got up and locked the door, then walked back over to the bed.

"Are your parents home?" she asked, biting her lip.

"No.." Garrett said, looking surprised. "Why?"

Without a word Jade pushed Garrett onto his back on the bed and put her legs on either side of him, sitting upright on his thighs and putting her hands on his chest. She had a bright evil smile on her face that only was there when she was thinking something she didn't usually think.

"Just...shut up," Jade said, laughing. "We can pass the time quick."

"Jade, wait," Garrett said, grabbing her wrists and sitting up. She was still on his lap. "We're best friends, come on."

"I know," Jade said, smiling. "Best friends can have fun. We did this before, what's wrong now?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "What if this ruins our friendship eventually? Should we keep doing this?"

"I don't think it will ruin our friendship," Jade said honestly, grinning. "I like doing this with you. It's...fun. I know you agree with me."

Garrett thought for a moment, then sighed, grinning. "You're right. But you're the one who makes it fun."

"Lies!" Jade said, laughing. "You totally make this fun."

Garrett grinned and shook his head, tugging on her shirt. "Come on now, if you keep saying that I might just have to rip your shirt..." he said in his seductive tone.

"Rip it, see if I care," Jade said, smirking. Garrett raised his eyebrows then tore her shirt down the middle, leaving her topless with just her black bra.

"You actually did that..." Jade said, laughing. "I'll just borrow something of Kayla's to wear tonight."

Garrett laughed and nodded, then bit his lip. Jade moved her hands down Garrett's stomach until she reached the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it up and over his head, leaving his chest and stomach bare. She loved him shirtless. He was so hot. Jade pushed him back onto his back again and stayed on his lap. She looked down into his eyes and smirked.

"I love it when you get horny," Garrett admitted, laughing and putting his hands on her sides. "It turns me on."

"Oh, I know," Jade said, winking at him. She grinned and moved down to kiss him softly on the lips. The kiss grew fiercer and fiercer, tongues roaming each other's mouths. Garrett's hands moved down Jade's back and grabbed her butt. Jade felt the urge to just take all of his clothes off and pleasure him as much as she could. The kiss broke and Garrett rolled over so he was on top, he looked into her eyes and then smiled.

"You're really sure you want to do this again?" he asked, smiling.

"Very sure." Jade said, nodding. "I need you."

Garrett smirked and got off of her, kicking his jeans off, leaving only his boxers. Jade smiled and unbuttoned her jeans and motioned her hand so that Garrett knew he could do the rest. He grinned and slowly pulled her jeans down and tossed them onto the floor with his. He moved his hands up her legs, to her thighs and stopped there, kissing her stomach. Jade was breathing heavily. It felt so good. Garrett moved up towards her breasts, kissing every spot of skin that he could. Jade wrapped her legs around his back and bit her lip, letting out a soft moan. Garrett stopped as he reached her breasts.

"Why did you stop?" Jade asked. She was already out of breath.

"You're a C cup now..." Garrett said, grinning. Jade opened her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, have been for a while." She said, grinning. "I'm so glad I have natural big boobs."

"You're so smug about it," Garrett said, laughing. "Okay, where was I?"

"You were about to take my bra off, I'm guessing?" Jade said, smirking.

"You've read my mind." He said, grinning. He looked down at her beautiful breasts and noticed that her bra had a front clip on it so that he could easily take it off. He fiddled with it for a second, then it unclipped with a small 'click' sound.

Garrett looked at Jade's perfect breasts, then slowly kissed between them, moving up to her neck, then back down the right side of her chest, kissing the top of her right breast, moving his lips down slowly towards her hard nipple. He licked circles around her nipple, then put his mouth over it and sucked on it slowly. Jade was biting her lip and running her hands through Garrett's hair as he pleasured her breasts with his tongue.

"Oh, God," Jade said, biting her lip. "That feels good."

Garrett chuckled and removed his mouth from Jade's nipple. It made a little 'pop' sound as he did so. Jade leaned her head back into the pillow, moaning. "Ugh, quit stopping. You're driving me crazy." She mumbled, biting her lip. She hated how he teased her so. Garrett laughed and moved to her second breast, doing the same.

After about five minutes of doing this, he stopped and looked at Jade's face. She was sweating and breathing heavily. He knew exactly how she liked being touched, which made him proud. Jade sat up slightly and smiled. Garrett put his hands on her sides and slowly moved down to her panties. Jade bit her lip, smiled, and nodded at him. He slowly pulled her panties off and tossed them onto the floor, smiling. Jade blushed slightly, she always did this at this point. Garrett smiled as he looked at her neatly shaved pussy.

"Let it grow out," Garrett said, smiling. "I'd love it either way."

"I know you would," Jade said, a smirk on her lips. "You've pleasured me so much these past twenty minutes, let me pleasure you. Like we did before. I know how you like it."

Garrett's grinned and licked his lips, moving around on the bed so he was laying on his back again, his head on the pillow. Jade smirked and crawled in between his legs. She pulled his boxers off and threw them onto the floor with all of the other clothes. His member was as hard as a rock already and Jade loved that. She slowly kissed the lower part of his stomach, then took his hard member in her hand and stroked it up and down, kissing it gently on the tip. Garrett let out a groan, thrusting his member upward as she touched it with her lips.

It was her turn to make him impatient. She slowly licked the tip of his member, rubbing it near the base. She moved her other hand around to massage his balls. Garrett groaned again, starting to get impatient. As Jade licked his member, a small drop of pre-cum formed on the tip. She licked it off, swallowed it and licked her lips.

"Please," Garrett said, leaning his head forward to look at Jade. "Suck it. Please."

"You know how I want you to tell me to do it," Jade said, raising her eyebrows and staring at him. "Go on, say it."

"Bitch, I'll fuck you so hard after you suck it, you won't be able to walk for a week," Garrett said, then laughed. "Is that good enough?"

"Perfect." Jade laughed and moved her lips across the tip of his member again, this time moving her mouth inch by inch down the length. Garrett threw his head back as his length hit the back of her throat then he groaned loudly. Jade gagged slightly, then took her mouth off of his length, breathing. She smiled and then started sucking him again, this time hard and fast. Her left hand was massaging his balls still and her right hand was rubbing the base.

She kept sucking and rubbing and she knew that Garrett was about to cum when he was holding her hair and pushing her mouth down as far as it could go on his member. He let her hair go as she gagged, then she stopped sucking and rubbed it really fast until Garrett was groaning almost constantly. He clenched up as he came on her face and her breasts.

Jade grinned and raised her eyebrows. "How did I do?"

"Fantastic, as usual!" Garrett said, recovering from his major climax. Jade laid down beside him and looked at him. "It's your turn.." Garrett said, smirking and getting up. Jade grinned and raised her eyebrows. "Let's just make this... pleasure day."

"Sounds good to me." Garrett said, the kissed her stomach, leaning down over her. He moved his lips down slowly towards her pussy. Once he touched her nub with his lips, she arched her back and moaned. He grinned, knowing that only he could know this much about where she loved being touched. He slowly licked around her nub, moving his tongue around in circles. He moved down more to her clit and slowly slid his tongue inside of her, licking her out. She was so wet he couldn't believe it. She was literally pouring her sweet liquids into his mouth as he licked her.

"Oh _yes,_" she moaned, grabbing his hair. "Yes, yes, yes."

Garrett stopped licking her and slowly slid his middle finger into her pussy, moving it in and out slowly. After he did this for about five minutes, he added a second finger and started finger-fucking her hard. Jade moaned loudly once Garrett had gotten so fast with his hand. She suddenly felt a very different orgasm coming to her. She tried to tell Garrett to stop, that it didn't feel right, but before she could even get a word out she was having the best feeling in her life. Her fluids squirted out of her like a fountain and her body shook as she lost control of everything in the bliss she was having. She could feel Garrett licking her clit, licking her juices. Once she regained control of herself, she relaxed into the bed and Garrett flopped down beside her. They were both breathing heavily, and both were smiling.

"_Wow.._" Jade said, biting her lip. "That was new."

"Yes, yes it was," Garrett agreed, smiling. "It was amazing. You just started squirting like crazy. You totally lost control."

"I know! I couldn't control my body. It felt so good." Jade said, laughing. "How did you make me do that?"

"I've been reading up on some stuff on the internet," Garrett said honestly, grinning to himself. "Did good."

Jade laughed and rolled onto her side, pulling a sheet up over them. They kissed each other and decided to lay in bed for a few more minutes before getting dressed. Jade did have thirty more minutes to spare with her best friend.


	3. Her Little Secret

_Enjoy! & Please Leave A Review For Each Chapter. :')_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** Her Little Secret**

Jade and Garrett were fully dressed and standing near the front door. Jade had gotten one of Kayla's nice shirts to wear. She and Garrett were talking about how awesome the party was going to be. They guessed that Haley would be wearing her super-ultra-sexy red dress. Jade laughed at the thought. Haley wouldn't wear a dress to a rockin' party.

"I'll see you at the party," Jade said, smiling at him and biting her lip. "You've got a ride, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Garrett said, grinning. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I had fun, as always."

"I bet you did," Jade said, winking. She put her flip flops on and opened the front door. "You're amazing at what you do."

She closed the door and walked out to her car. It was almost two o' clock, so she really needed to get to Ryan's house. She got into her car and pulled the keys out of her pocket, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. She got her cell out of the cup holder and dialed Ryan's cell.

"This is Ryan's epic cell phone, if you're getting this message then yo—"

"Oh, stop that!" Jade said, and the message stopped, but she heard breathing. "Quit being an idiot. I'm coming over. Haley's got a party tonight and I need to stop by your house."

"Fine," she heard Ryan say. He sounded annoyed that his 'message' didn't work on her. "You're too smart."

"I know, dear," Jade said, grinning. "I know."

She closed her cell and then drove down a few streets, turning at a stop sign and driving just a little way down that road until she came to another big house; it wasn't as big as Garrett's, but it had a great size. She parked her car in the driveway and got out, putting her cell back in the cup holder and putting her keys in her pocket. She walked up the driveway and turned at the short sidewalk that led all the way to the door. Once she reached it, she knocked. It was opened by Ryan.

"Hello, Legs." He said, smirking like an idiot. Jade rolled her eyes and walked past him, into the house. "Oh, by all means, come in." Ryan said, laughing and closing the door.

"You've gotta stop calling me 'Legs', Ryan." Jade said, grinning. "Seriously. It gets annoying."

"I know, but you _do_ have nice legs," He said, looking her up and down. "I haven't seen you in a month. Why haven't you come over?"

"I've been spending time at home," Jade said, biting her lip and opening the fridge, getting a soda. "Can I have this?"

"By all means," Ryan said, nodding. "So what have you been doing at home?"

"Staring at my ceiling," Jade said, opening the soda and drinking it down like she hadn't had a drink in days.

"That sounds so interesting!" Ryan said, smirking. "By the way, why are you so thirsty?"

"I-it's hot outside.." Jade said, trying to think of something. "The sun's really hot today."

"It's hot everyday, Jadie," Ryan said, then he made a seductive face. "Tell me, have you by any chance been over at Garrett's?"

"Don't call me Jadie," She said, glaring, then she looked down at her soda can, which was now empty. "As a matter of fact, yes. I have been over at his house. Uh, because Haley needed me to make sure he had a ride."

"I'm sure he had a ride, all right," Ryan said, moving his eyebrows in a sexual manner. "I'm sure the ride's name was 'Jade', too."

"All right," Jade said, throwing the can in the trash. "How can you know all of this?"

"It's obvious." Ryan said, holding up five fingers. "One, you're sweating and it's barely eighty degrees outside. Two, your hair looks like sex. Three, your jeans are unbuttoned. Four, your lip gloss is smeared. And five, you just look like you had rough sex."

Jade glared again, then walked over to Ryan, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What do I have to do to make you keep this quiet?"

"Let's sex," Ryan said, smiling like an idiot. "I'm sure I'd be so much better than Gay Rat."

"That's not even how you pronounce his name!" Jade said, laughing. "And no. I'm not sexing you. You're sixteen."

"So?" Ryan said, smiling. "You're sixteen. Not much of a difference there."

"What do I have to do _besides_ sex you?" Jade said, rolling her eyes. "Nothing horrific, nothing that will make me want to strangle you and then sit on you."

"Ooh, strangle me and sit on me. That sounds kinky." Ryan said, and just before Jade could hit him, he ducked and laughed. "Okay! Fine. Nothing sexual. Just...take your jeans off."

"...Why should I take my jeans off?" Jade asked suspiciously, looking at him.

Ryan picked up his cell phone and was about to call all of his friends and tell them everything. "Legs, or I tell."

"Fine!" Jade slid her jeans down and kicked them off. She stood there with her hands on her hips and glared at Ryan. He put down his phone and tilted his head. Jade rolled her eyes.

"You know, you still look hot when you're mad," Ryan said, grinning his evil grin. "Now, put one finger in your mouth and lick it like I'm sure you did with Garrett's peanut."

"Ryan, come on!" Jade said, walking over to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "Isn't this enough? I don't want you telling anyone about Garrett and I. It was just once. And I sure as hell don't want you telling your friends that you got to see my legs full on."

Ryan just nodded and looked at her face, a smile appearing on his lips. "Jadie, you're standing so close. Hey... can you feel that?"

"Sicko!" Jade said, backing away quickly, but then looked down and it was only his phone. "Oh jeez. You're stupid."

"I know, but I had to." Ryan said, laughing his ass off. "So worth it. So hey, can I touch your legs?"

"Why?!" Jade said, looking desperate.

"Pleaseeeeee?" Ryan begged. Jade rolled her eyes and walked towards him again. "Good girl. Good girl."

Jade laughed slightly at how easily she'd do anything Ryan said after some taunting. Ryan was at least a good five inches taller than her, so he had to look down at her when she was right up next to him. Ryan grinned and put his arms around her, letting them rest on her lower back.

"You still love me, don't you?" Ryan said, smirking. "I can totally see it in your eyes."

"Of course I do," Jade said, grinning. "As a friend, though."

"Yeah..." Ryan said slowly. "So, uh, I've missed you. A lot."

"Oh, sensitive Ryan's coming out of his shell!" Jade said surprisingly. "Gonna cry?"

"No!" Ryan said, glaring, then he laughed. "You're so cute."

"I know," Jade said, nodding. "I know."

Ryan looked at her, then leaned his head down and kissed her neck softly. Jade tilted her head to the side and let out a soft sigh. _No, no, no. You can't do this with Ryan. Last time he broke your heart. _She told herself. She pushed away from him and he looked stunned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning slightly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Jade said, shaking her head and looking down. "I just can't do this with you. If what happened last time happens again, I don't think I'd be able to deal with it. Let's just stay friends."

"Oh," Ryan said, looking down, too. "Right. Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't want to hurt you again, but I'd end up doing it somehow."

"Yeah.." Jade muttered. They stood there for a minute, then Ryan looked at Jade. She had a feeling that he was going to ask her something, but he didn't, he just looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at him. As she looked up, he kissed her roughly on the lips, then pulled back, closing his eyes.

"I – er –" Ryan stammered, then shook his head. "Sorry."

"Still want to touch my legs?" Jade asked, trying to get him to grin. Sure enough, that worked. He smiled and nodded, then ran his hands across her thighs and down her legs towards her feet. He then stood up and looked smug.

"Yay!" Ryan shouted, then grinned. "All right. You're little secret is safe with me."

Jade smiled and nodded. "Do you need a ride to Haley's party tonight?"

"Yeah," Ryan said. "My brother, James, said that he couldn't drive me there tonight."

"All right. Well," Jade said, picking up her jeans and putting them back on, "you can come with me right now. I'm going over to Michael's for a few hours before the party starts."

"Cool," Ryan said, smirking evilly. "Can I torture him?"

"No, you cannot." Jade said, holding a finger up and him. He licked it and laughed as she frowned and wiped it off.

"You liked that and you know it." Ryan said as he followed her into the main room where the front door was. He put his shoes on as Jade put opened up the door and slipped her flip flops on. They both went out and got into her car. Ryan grinned.

"Nice car," Ryan said, smirking. Jade got into her seat and started the car. Ryan fiddled with the radio while Jade pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

They drove for about ten minutes, Ryan going on and on about a song he had heard the day before yesterday. Apparently it was so interesting to him that he couldn't stop talking all the way to Michael's house. Once they got into the driveway and parked, Ryan hopped out without even opening the door. Michael's house was average size and out in the country. Jade liked that he was further from town because it was nicer here.

She and Ryan walked to the front door and when Michael answered, Ryan just walked right in. Michael looked at him, then at Jade, who shrugged and walked in after him.

"Haley's having a party tonight. Do you have a ride?" Jade asked, smiling.

"No, actually," Michael rolled his eyes. "My sister took my car when she left yesterday."

"Oh," Ryan said, cutting in on the conversation. "So you'll be riding with Jade and I?"

"Sure, if that's okay with Jade," Michael said, looking from Ryan to Jade.

"Of course it's fine with me," Jade said, smiling. "Are you kidding? I've got three extra seats."

"Sweet." Michael said.

Everything was quiet for quite a while. Ryan, Michael, and Jade were sitting in the kitchen at the table, nodding every few minutes or so. Every once in a while Ryan would throw Michael a nasty look. Jade knew that Ryan didn't like Michael that much. And Jade knew that Michael didn't really care about Ryan, either. They were sort of rivals.

"So," Jade said, breaking the silence. "It's almost six."

"Yup," Ryan mumbled, not taking his eyes off of Michael now. Jade wished he'd stop.

Michael looked at Ryan, then looked at Jade. "Could you tell your little friend here to stop staring at me?"

"Ryan, please," Jade whispered, kicking his foot under the table.

"What?" Ryan said, acting like he hadn't done anything. "His hair is um.. awesome."

Jade glared at Ryan and shook her head as Michael had a moment of touching his hair and looking into space. Ryan rolled his eyes and then sighed.

"When are we going?" Michael asked, coming out of his space-staring moment.

"Now," Jade said as the clock turned six. "We have to be there by six thirty."

Jade, Ryan, and Michael made their way into the living room and towards the front door. Jade smiled to herself as she thought about Garrett. Ryan saw her smile and he poked her arm and winked. Jade made a face and Ryan laughed, walking outside and getting into the car. Michael followed and Jade shut the door, walking to the car. Once she got in and started it she turned out of the driveway and started driving to Haley's house.

The whole way there Ryan and Michael were arguing in the back seats. Jade heard Michael say something about Ryan being full of himself, and Ryan kept saying that Michael was a gay boy. After all the arguing, it got worse. Michael was saying that he'd slept with Jade, when he really hadn't ever. Ryan said that he'd got to touch Jade's legs. Michael didn't believe it. This was getting too much for her. But before she could say anything –

"Yeah?" Ryan's tone was getting louder. "Well Jade had sex with Garrett!"

Jade pushed on the stop pedal so hard that Ryan's head slammed into the passenger's seat and Michael fell onto the floor of the car.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT?!" Jade yelled, turning around in her seat. "DO YOU WANT TO WALK THE REST OF THE WAY, OR DO YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE YOU THERE?"

Ryan looked down and Michael got back up into the seat. They were both very quiet until Ryan said something.

"Sorry, Jade." He said, then sat back in his seat, looking down. "It just.. flew out."

"I know it did!" Jade said, lowering her voice now. "Michael?"

"Yeah?" Michael whispered.

"You don't tell _anyone_ what you just heard! Understand?" Jade said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Michael murmured.

Jade took one last look at Ryan and then turned back around in her seat. She started driving again, but something caught her eye. She looked in the rear-view mirror and Ryan was making an air humping gesture to Michael while pointing at Jade. _Calm down, Jade, he's just being himself. _She told herself, breathing deeply.


	4. The Party

_Enjoy! & Please Leave A Review For Each Chapter. :')_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

** The Party**

After ten minutes more of driving she reached Haley's house. Garrett's car was already there, as was Tyler's, Kayla's, and a lot of the basketball player's cars, too. Jade parked her car in the last spot in the driveway.

"Noooo!" There was a screech and then water splashed in Jade's face. Michael and Ryan busted up laughing and Jade opened her eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Jade!" it was one of the cheerleaders from High School. They were throwing water balloons at each other. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jade said, grinning and getting out of the car. "How are you, Leah?"

"I'm great!" She said, smiling. "I'm going out with Jared! Can you believe it?"

"Oh wow," Jade said, nodding. "Yeah, I can believe it. He had a huge crush on you."

Leah laughed and got a water balloon. "Well, I'll see you inside later." And then she ran off.

Michael and Ryan had already gone their separate ways. Michael was hanging out with Dan and Jen while Ryan was talking to Garrett. Jade had the feeling that Ryan was trying to get details on the sex stuff. At least Garrett and her didn't do much. They didn't even really have sex. They just fooled around. She walked over to them and smiled.

"Jade!" Garrett said, smiling and hugging her. "How long has it been?"

"Four hours?" Jade said, then laughed. She bit her lip after he let the hug go. "I'm going to go inside and find Haley. You guys have fun chatting."

Jade walked past a couple that was kissing on the front step. She really wanted a boyfriend and not just a sex buddy like Garrett was for her. Well, he wasn't a sex buddy. He was just her best friend that liked to fool around with her.

As she walked into the house she realized how many people actually had someone to love on. But she decided that could wait for another time. She needed to find Haley. She walked around the house, passing people she knew, and people she had never even met. Then she saw Haley.

"Hey," Jade said as she walked up behind her.

"Jade, you made it," Haley said, smiling and hugging her. "Want a drink? We have loads of different kinds."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could use your shower," Jade said, biting her lip. "Pretty much for the same reason as last time."

"Oooh..." Haley dropped her voice to a whisper. "You and Garrett again?"

Jade nodded, then looked down. "I didn't expect it to happen. It just did."

"All right," Haley said, "You know where the shower is at."

"Thanks so much," Jade said, patting Haley on the arm and walking up the stairs.

There was quite a few bedrooms in Haley's house. Most of them were guest bedrooms since Haley held all of the parties and sleep overs and things like that. Jade knew the bathroom was just down the hall, but she'd heard something in a room and decided to see what it was. She opened the door slowly and it creaked a little and the sound stopped. She opened it the rest of the way.

"Privacy please!" someone shouted from the room.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry," Jade said, closing the door and looking up at the ceiling. "Sex, sex, sex!"

"Want some?" the voice made Jade jump and turn around. Ryan was standing there, grinning.

"Jeez, Ryan!" Jade said, poking his arm. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Ryan said, laughing quietly. "What about sex now?"

"I need to go wash the sex off of me," Jade said, rolling her eyes. "So please don't come into the bathroom."

"I can't promise anything," Ryan said, then walked away whistling. Just before he turned the corner he winked at her.

"Idiot," she mumbled, laughing to herself. She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Luckily no one was in there. She didn't want to wait for her shower. She shut the door and clicked the little lock. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was slightly a mess, but other than that she looked okay. She slid her jeans off and tossed them in a corner, then she took her top, bra, and panties off. She walked over to the shower and turned on the water. It was nice and warm within a matter of seconds and she climbed in and shut the little glass door.

The glass steamed up quickly and she stood there, relaxing in the warm water. It felt so good against her skin that it made her rather tired. She closed her eyes and picked up a soap bottle, squeezing some soap into her hands and then putting it in her hair. She scrubbed at it for a while, then rinsed. She turned around and got a bar of soap to wash her body with, then rinsed that, also.

Once she had finished she turned the shower off and opened the steamy glass door. She grabbed a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around herself. She went over and picked up her clothes off of the floor, sitting them on the stone counter top near the sink. Wiping off the mirror, she looked into it. Her hair looked black rather than brown when it was wet. She sighed, thinking about boys and stuff like that. While she thought, she opened a drawer and got a brush to brush her hair with. First she dried her hair off with her towel, then wrapped it back around her body. Her reflection smiled at her as she brushed her hair.

Once she was finished with that she went to dry her body, but she heard the door open, then close. She looked around the small corner and Michael was there.

"Hey," Jade said, smiling. "Could you wait outside? I'm almost finished."

Michael didn't answer, he just stood there. His hand moved to the door handle, but instead of opening it he locked it. Jade tilted her head to the side. "Michael?"

"Jade..." he whispered, then stopped. Jade looked confused.

"Michael, what's wrong?" she asked, walking over to him. His eyes were their amazing brown color and he had a very small smile on his face.

"Nothing is _wrong,_" he said, looking at Jade, he rubbed her shoulder slightly. "Jade, I've wanted to tell you... you're the most amazing girl ever. And when you got mad in the car today, you looked so hot, and I've wanted you so badly for hours."

"Oh..." Jade was stunned and she was sure that she was blushing. "Well you're always hot. I've found you hot since I first met you."

Michael didn't say anything to that, he just smiled at her. Jade looked into his eyes, then looked at his lips, then at his chest, then back up to his eyes again. He held her face in his hands, then slowly kissed her lips. Jade reacted to this very fast. She'd just been in a very warm shower and she was ready for anything. She pulled him close to her and kissed him fiercely, running her hands through his blond hair. He ran his hands across her back, then picked her up and carried her over to the sink counter and sat her on it.

Jade looked into his eyes. "Michael, you're an amazing guy.."

Michael grinned at this and kissed her neck, then down to her collar bone. He slowly unwrapped the towel from around her, throwing it to the floor. He moved his hands across her sides and then slowly massaged her breasts, making her nipples hard. Jade leaned her head back against the wall and moaned softly. Michael kissed down her neck and then kissed her breasts, flicking her nipples with his tongue.

This was bliss. Even though Garrett knew more of the spots than Michael, he was doing pretty good. He moved his hands across her stomach and towards her freshly wet pussy. But what he did next was something Jade didn't expect.

"Hop down," Michael said, moving aside for her. She hopped down and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Nothing's wrong," He said, taking his shorts and boxers off, then his shirt. He picked her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist. He held onto her sides, then walked forward until her back bumped the wall. "I've always imagined this with you..."

Jade smiled, then leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her softly, then she felt his hard member probing her ass. She'd never really thought about anal sex until now. Would it hurt? She'd just have to find out. Michael lubricated himself in the juices from her pussy, then slowly pushed the tip of his member into her asshole. She let out a gasp of slight pain and clutched his back tightly. He stopped for a moment, then pulled the tip out.

"You okay?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," she stammered. "Keep going."

Michael pushed the tip of his length back into her asshole, then pushed a little more in very slowly. Jade bit her lip hard, holding back a loud gasp. Michael finally had himself as far in as he could go, then he slowly started moving in and out. The slight pain turned into pleasure for Jade. Michael started moving even faster.

"Oh _yes_," Jade moaned softly, leaning her head into Michael's shoulder. "_Harder!_"

Michael started going faster and harder, but that was until the bathroom door flew open. Michael stopped and looked over, so did Jade. Garrett was standing there in the doorway. He looked from Michael to Jade, then looked down and frowned.

"Sorry to bother you two," he mumbled, walking away slowly.

Jade felt sick to her stomach. Garrett had just walked in on her and Michael having sex. But what was worse was that Ryan followed right behind, walking up to the door and grabbing the handle. He looked at Jade, then at Michael, then back at Jade. When Michael looked away, Jade swore that she saw Ryan's eyes swelling up with tears. Did they really think Michael was that bad? Ryan shook his head and shut the bathroom door.

"Michael," Jade said, and Michael pulled out of her and let her down on the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I should have just kept my feelings for you to myself."

"Michael, wait," Jade said as he picked up his boxers and put them back on, along with his shorts and shirt.

"Just...don't," Michael said, shaking his head. He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

Jade stood there alone, wondering why she always made mistakes or did things at the complete wrong time. She closed her eyes, then picked up her towel. She finished drying herself off, then put her clothes on. Once she was finished, she opened the bathroom door and walked out. She didn't see Michael anywhere. She did see Haley, though. She walked over to her and poked her shoulder.

"Huh?" Haley turned around, then smiled. "Hey, how was your shower?"

"Warm... hot," Jade shook her head, "Listen, Haley. Have you seen Michael? Or Garrett?"

"Yeah," Haley said, frowning slightly. "Michael left like five minutes ago. Garrett's out in the back with the guys."

"Oh.." Jade sighed. "Thanks, Haley."

Jade sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She could really use a drink. As she got herself a cup and poured herself some fruity alcohol drink, three black guys from the basketball team walked over to her, surrounding her. They were all very tall and tough looking.

"Hey, girl," one of them said, smiling down at her. "Why don't you come hang out with us?"

"I'm looking for someone," Jade said, trying to push passed them, but the one in front of her put his hand on her shoulder.

"Can't you find them later?" He asked. His voice was deep. "I'm Jerome, by the way. What's your name, cutie?"

Jade sighed. The least she could do was party a little with some people from school. "I'm Jade."

"I'm Cameron," the guy on her left said. He was shorter than Jerome by about five inches. "And this is my home dawg Montrell." The guy on the right nodded and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Jade said, smiling slightly. They walked into another room where there were less people and sat on a couch. Jerome was the biggest of them all, so the people in the room seemed to be scared of him. Montrell sat beside Jade on the couch and Cameron sat on her other side. After Jerome scared off all of the nerdy looking people, they were alone in the room.

"So tell us about yourself, Jade," Jerome said, sitting on the couch across from her. "Why haven't we noticed such a cutie before at school?"

"I don't really hang out at school like most of the basketball players do," Jade said, sipping her drink. "I mostly go straight home after school and hang out with some of my girl friends."

"That's cool," Montrell said, putting his arm around her shoulder. Jade was getting a little uncomfortable. "What are your girl friends like?"

"Pretty much like me, except a lot more talkative," she said, nodding.

"I'd say you're talkative," Cameron said, also putting his arm around her shoulder. "You're a sweetie, too."

"Thanks, guys." Jade said, finishing her drink. "Hey, I'm out of a drink, I need to go get more."

"Cameron will get you a drink," Jerome said, taking her cup from her and handing it to Cameron. "Go, man."

Cameron sighed and got up, going into the kitchen. Jerome took Cameron's spot on the couch, then looked over at Montrell. Jade could see Jerome nod slightly, then Montrell scooted closer to Jade. Now was probably a good time to panic for Jade. Cameron came back with a drink. It was clear.

"Got you some vodka," Cameron said, handing her the drink. "You look tired. It'll wake you up."

"Er.. thanks," Jade took the cup and pretended to sip it. "Oh yeah, that'll wake me up."

Jerome nodded to Cameron. Cameron closed the curtains and closed the door that led into the other room and locked it.

"Know what else will wake you up?" Jerome said, running one of his hands across her thigh. Jade was ready to scream. She didn't really like black people unless they were nice. But she could feel that these guys just wanted her for the fun. "This will..."

It all happened so fast. Montrell had turned her around so that her head was in his lap and her back was on the couch. She couldn't move her arms because Montrell had a hold of them. Cameron had her ankles in his grip. The guys were laughing.

"Wow, she looks hotter from this angle," Jerome said, standing up and looking at her. He nodded at Cameron. Cameron put her ankles together and tied them with a chain he had had in his pocket, then pulled her jeans off. Jade almost screamed, but Montrell put his hand over her mouth, making hushing noises. Jerome let out a chuckle then walked closer, tugging at Jade's shirt. He ripped it off and threw it on the floor along with Jade's jeans.

"Damn, girl," Jerome said, smirking. "You're smokin' hot!"

After he had said that, Montrell put a gag in her mouth so she couldn't scream and tied her hands. She couldn't move now, and if she did, she'd fall off of the couch. Cameron and Montrell stepped back away from the couch and towards the nearest windows to make sure they were shut.

"You'll enjoy it." Jerome said, grinning and chuckling. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you unless you fight me."

He pulled her bra off and then her panties. He made a noise that sounded like "mmmmhhhmmm!". He took his shorts off, but not his shirt. He didn't have any boxers on. He ran his hand along her stomach and then played with her breasts, slapping them slightly hard so there were red spots. Jade winced and whined, but didn't want to do anything to piss Jerome off.

"Bitch, sit up," He said, pulling her up into a sitting position. He put one of his legs up on the couch and leaned forward so that his big thick length was pressing against her breasts. He grabbed her breasts and put his member in between them, then squeezed them together and moved his member up and down. He grunted and groaned as he titty-fucked her. Jade closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. She didn't want to get turned on by this, but somehow she couldn't help it.

Jerome was fully hard now. He stepped back, then knelt down. He shoved a finger up her pussy and she moaned. She could feel how wet she was, but she didn't want to be. Maybe if she could get them to take the gag out she'd be able to scream. She moaned again and again to see if Jerome would take the gag out.

"Let's take that gag out and hear that pretty little moan," He said. Jade couldn't believe it. But she didn't want to scream too soon, or he'd put the gag back in. She moaned loudly, saying Jerome's name. She felt him slip another finger inside of her. Jerome closed his eyes. Now was her chance.

"HELP ME, SOMEBODY!" She shouted as loud as she could. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

Jerome slapped her across the face and put the gag back in her mouth. Jade was sure that somebody heard her. She saw the door handle jiggle, but then she remembered the door was locked. Someone knocked on the door hard.

"Open this door right now, Jerome Bradley!" it was a black woman yelling.

"Not now, bitch!" Jerome shouted.

"Jade?!" It was Haley's voice. "Jade I can't get in, they locked it. Listen to me, Jerome is my friend Isabelle's boyfriend. She said that he's on some sort of drug, so try and go along with what he says because he could hurt you. I'm going to find one of the guys!"

Jade only hoped that she would hurry. Jerome had a girlfriend? He was on drugs? What the hell was going on here? She looked over at her drink and it was bubbling. They had drugged it. Good thing she didn't drink any.

There was really loud banging on the door now, like people throwing themselves at it. Jade tried to move, but she couldn't. Not with the ties on her wrists and ankles, plus Jerome holding her down. The door busted inward. Ryan, Garrett, and Michael were standing there, panting. Ryan noticed what was going on and ran in, kicking Jerome in the face.

"You get the fuck away from her!" He shouted, grabbing Jerome's shirt collar and pushing him back against a wall. Montrell and Cameron were going after Ryan, but Michael and Garrett stopped them. They easily took out those two. Jerome was the problem. Michael and Garrett ran up to Ryan and then the three of them shoved Jerome into the wall. He fell down to his knees, breathing heavily, blood running from his nose and mouth.

"If you _ever_ fucking hurt her again," Ryan said, pointing to Jade and panting. "I will find you and I will personally kill you."

"Not just him," Garrett said, pointing to Ryan. "But you'll have to deal with me, too."

"And me," Michael said. He walked up to Jerome and kicked him in the side. "Now fuck off."

Jade was shocked, scared, cold, and embarrassed. She was completely naked and people were crowding around. Ryan, Michael, and Garrett turned around and took the gag out of Jade's mouth.

"Tell them to leave, and to take those guys with them," Jade said, nodding towards the doorway with people filled in it, and then to the three basketball players.

"People," Ryan said, and when they didn't pay attention, he whistled very loudly. "Get the hell out of this room. You're making Jade uncomfortable. And take the three stooges with you."

Everyone walked away and started talking. Jerome's girlfriend walked in and slapped him while he was down, then three really big men walked in and dragged Montrell, Jerome, and Cameron out. Michael went over and put the door up while Ryan got a blanket to cover Jade in. Garrett took the chains off of her and threw them across the room. Jade started crying and covered her face.

"Did they hurt you really bad?" Ryan asked, pulling face up. She had a red mark across her face. "Those bastards. I swear I'll kill them."

"Did they hurt you anywhere else?" Garrett asked, running his hand through her hair. Jade nodded and stood up, letting the blanket fall off of her. Her breasts were slightly bruised and her pussy was red and sore. "Oh, my God... Jade, you need to get home..." Garrett said.

"No!" This was the first time Jade had spoken since the whole thing. "I can't go home. Not like this."

"Michael, be useful and get Jade her clothes," Ryan snapped, glaring at Michael who was standing by the door. Michael nodded and walked across the room, picking up her bra, panties, jeans, and ripped shirt. He handed them to Jade.

"Can you go ask Haley i-if she has any spare shirts for m-me?" Jade stammered. She pulled on her panties and put her bra on, but that's all she could really do without being in so much pain. Michael left to find Haley.

"Garrett, Ryan," Jade said, sitting down on the couch. "I'm so sorry about the whole bathroom thing and about all this. I—"

"Don't." Garrett and Ryan said at the same time.

"Look, you weren't thinking straight, and I understand that," Ryan said, helping her get her jeans on. "But you can't let that happen again. The Jerome thing, I mean."

"I wasn't thinking straight with the Michael thing, either." Jade admitted. "I had just gotten out of the shower, and I was really tired."

"Don't talk about this right now," Garrett said.

Michael came back with a pink tank top in his hands. "Here." He tossed it to Jade and she caught it. She pulled it on and then stood up. As soon as she stood, her legs gave out. Ryan and Garrett caught her arms before she could fall. They walked out of the room and into the main room near the front. Everyone was in there.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Jade said as the whole room went silent. A black girl walked up to her and put her hand on Jade's cheek where the red mark was.

"I'm Isabelle." the girl said, "I'm so sorry about Jerome. He did that to me once and it was ten times worse. You're lucky, girl. You need to go get some rest and get a nice warm shower."

Jade nodded, then closed her eyes. Michael, Ryan, and Garrett looked at each other. Michael shook his head and walked out the front door.

"I'm getting a ride with a friend," he called behind him.

"I'll go get the car," Garrett said, taking the keys out of Jade's pocket.

Ryan easily picked Jade up into a cradle hold and carried her out the door. Jade felt something wet hit her face once, twice, three times. Like drops. She thought it was another water balloon, but when she opened her eyes and looked at Ryan she saw that he was crying.

"Hey, what's w-wrong?" Jade whispered, raising her hand to touch Ryan's face. "You're not crying over me, are you? That would be silly."

"Did you see what they did to you?!" Ryan said, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry, but I can't stand seeing you get hurt like that."

"Just earlier today you w-were being all pervy.." Jade said, frowning.

"That was for fun, Jade!" Ryan said desperately. "I just did that because I like you. Again."

Jade was very quiet after those last words that he had spoken. She felt Ryan lay her in the back seat of her car. Garrett was in the driver's seat and Ryan sat in the back seat, putting Jade's legs across his lap. His eyes were still red from crying. Jade felt so bad for what had happened.

Garrett started the car and pulled out of the driveway. There was a car behind them. Jade looked back and saw that it was her brother's car.

"Garrett," Jade said weakly, "I want you to drop me off at Ryan's house. Leave the car there, too. My brother can take you home."

She saw Garrett frown slightly, then nod. "Okay."


	5. That One Night Changed Everything

_Enjoy! & Please Leave A Review For Each Chapter. :')_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** That One Night Changed Everything**

Garrett pulled into Ryan's driveway and Dan's car followed. Ryan helped Jade out of the car, pulling her up the sidewalk, towards the door. She saw Garrett get into Dan's car, and then they pulled out, driving away. Ryan turned the light on once they had gotten into the house. He shut the door and turned to Jade.

"You feeling a little better?" he asked, walking over to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. He walked back and handed it to her.

Jade took the water and drank it. "A little. Aren't your parents here?"

"No. Just James and I for right now," Ryan muttered, locking the front door. "But James is staying at his girlfriend's tonight. So we can have peace and quiet."

"Sounds good," Jade said. She walked towards the stairs, Ryan right behind her. "I'm not a baby. I can climb the stairs."

"Not so sure about that," Ryan said, smiling to himself.

"I never thought you were a person who worried as much as you do," Jade admitted, reaching the top of the stairs and turning a corner towards Ryan's bedroom.

"I never show it, but I worry about you a lot," Ryan admitted. "And today when I saw you with _Michael_ I had a bad feeling that he'd end up hurting you like I did. Emotionally. But instead you got hurt physically. By black guys."

Jade turned on the light in Ryan's room and sat down on the bed, looking up at him. "Listen, I'm feeling a lot better."

Ryan stared at her for a minute, then nodded. "I can go sleep in James' room." He turned out the light and made to go out of the room, but Jade grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed. "Or not," he mumbled. Jade smiled to herself.

They laid back and looked at the ceiling, which was completely dark. Jade got her cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Who're you calling?" Ryan asked, squinting at the number.

"My mom," Jade said, "I forgot to call her and tell her I'll be back in the morning."

The phone rang once, twice, three times, and then Jade heard a worried "Hello?" on the other line.

"Mom, it's me," Jade said. "Listen, sorry I didn't get home at the time I said I would. I'm spending the night at a friend's house. I'm really not able to drive."

"Do you want me to come pick you up?" her mom asked, sounding relieved.

"No, it's okay," Jade said. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

With that, she hung up the phone and sat it on the small dresser near Ryan's bed. Jade rolled over and looked at Ryan. Even though it was dark in the room, she could tell he had a pained look on his face.

"Okay, what's wrong now?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

There was no reply. She could only hear him breathing steadily. His hand came and rested on her face. It was cool and it felt good on her skin.

"Do you want to shower?" He asked quietly. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Actually, yeah," Jade said, getting up. She felt Ryan sit up, but she pushed him down. "No, I'm okay, really."

She got up and walked out of the room and to the small bathroom down the hall. She did pretty much the same thing as she had done at Haley's. Washed her hair, her body, and then rinsed. She climbed out of the shower and realized she had no towels. She opened the bathroom door.

"Ryan?" she called down the hall. Ryan appeared at the door.

"What?" He said, sounding worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, laughing. "But I do sort of need a towel."

"Oh!" Ryan said, then ran down the hall and opened a closet, pulling out a towel. "Here."

Jade took the towel and wrapped it around herself. She picked up her clothes and took them into Ryan's room and tossed them on the floor.

"I'm not wearing those," she said, raising her eyebrows when she saw the look on Ryan's face when she threw the clothes. "They're filthy."

"So you're wearing a towel to bed?" Ryan said, trying not to smile.

"Yup," Jade said, smiling and drying herself off slightly and then crawling into Ryan's bed.

"Maybe I _will_ go sleep in James' room," Ryan said, turning around to walk out. Jade grabbed his arm again and pulled him back with force this time. "You're tougher now that you've showered."

"I know," Jade said smugly, smiling. "Just.. stay with me. I need the company."

Ryan nodded, then crawled in behind Jade, scooting close to her. Eventually his arm snaked its way around her waist. He was holding her tightly, like he was protecting her. She felt safer than she had ever felt in her life. Ryan pulled the covers up over them both so that they stayed warm.

They stayed like that for at least an hour. Jade rolled over, then, so that she was face to face with Ryan, who was still awake.

"What're you thinking about?" Jade asked, running her hand across his cheek. "You always get that tense feeling when you think."

"I'm thinking about you," he said honestly, pulling her close to him. "Thinking of what could have happened if the guys and I hadn't been there in time to save you."

"Don't think about that right now," Jade said, frowning. "It's over. You saved me and I'm ever so grateful."

There was another long silence between them both. They moved closer to each other when they'd get cold, which seemed to be a lot. Jade had her arms around Ryan's middle, and he had his arms around her waist. Eventually Jade fell asleep and Ryan smiled, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much, Jade," he whispered very lightly. "I always have. And I never meant to hurt you. I just hope you can know that and figure that out on your own."

Jade was glad it was dark. She had woken up right when Ryan had kissed her and she heard the whole thing. "I love you , too, Ryan." she whispered. She heard him laugh slightly, then breathe heavily. Eventually he fell asleep and so did she.


	6. I Love You So Much

_Enjoy! & Please Leave A Review For Each Chapter. :')_

* * *

** Chapter 5**

** "I Love You So Much"**

Jade woke up the next morning to the sound of soft snoring. She looked to her left and saw Ryan sleeping. He looked so cute when he slept. Jade moved his arm off of her slowly, laying it on the bed. She got up, wrapped the towel from the night before around her body, and picked up her clothes off of the floor.

She walked out of the room and down the hall. She wanted to get her clothes washed before she had to go home. Taking the stairs two at a time, Jade smiled. She remembered when she was younger and used to come and play at Ryan's house. She remembered where the laundry room was easily.

Walking into the small room near the kitchen, she saw the washer and drier. She opened the washer, turned it on and threw her clothes in. She looked at a basket on the floor that had some of Ryan's shirts in it. She took a dark blue one out and pulled it on, then pulled on a pair of his boxers.

Jade laughed. She knew she looked silly in Ryan's clothes, but it was all she had for now. She walked out of the laundry room and into the kitchen. She got a bowl and poured herself some cereal and milk. When she went to sit at the table, she heard someone.

"Why're you wearing my little brother's clothes?" the voice said. Jade turned around and raised her eyebrows. It was James. "Oh! Jade!" James said, scratching his head. "Sorry, I thought you were like, one of his girlfriends or something."

"Hmm," Jade mumbled, then laughed. She took a bite of her cereal, then looked at James. "I thought you were at your girlfriend's house."

"I came home early to check on my lil' bro." He said, smiling. "I'm guessing he slept in my bed?"

"No, he slept in his bed." Jade said, grinning.

"Then.. you slept in my bed?" James asked, smirking.

"Wow, I see where Ryan gets his ways from," Jade said, laughing and taking another bite of cereal. "I slept in Ryan's bed last night, James."

"No way," James said, grinning. "My little brother totally got some action!"

"Nope." came a voice from the stairs. Ryan was standing there, smiling. "We just slept."

"Suuuure you did," James said, grinning at Jade and Ryan.

"James, you're nineteen, you seriously need to understand what we're saying," Jade said, laughing. Ryan laughed too.

James made a face, then walked out of the room. Ryan walked behind Jade and put his arms around her waist. Jade sighed happily and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her neck.

"So did you mean it?" Jade said, finishing her cereal.

"Mean what?" Ryan asked, letting go of her and putting the cereal back.

"The whole 'I love you so much' thing last night," Jade said, biting her lip. She waited for an answer, then turned around to see his face, but before she could do that, Ryan put his hands gently on either side of her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I think I mean what I say," Ryan said, smiling at her. "I rarely lie."

"That's a lie," Jade said, laughing. She pulled him close to her and kissed him back. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and sat her up on the table. He looked into her eyes for the longest time, then smiled.

"Jade," He said, holding onto her hand. "I want you to be with me again. And for good this time. I'll never hurt you again."

Jade's eyes welled up with tears. Tears of joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on, then broke it quickly. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

"And this means no more kinky sexual stuff between you and Garrett," he said, smirking. "Only with me."

"Did someone say kinky sex?" James said, running into the kitchen.

"Go away, James," Ryan and Jade said at the same time. Ryan kissed Jade and she hopped down from the table, kissing him back. James laughed and walked out of the room. The buzzer on the washer started going off.

"Oh! My clothes are done." Jade said, running into the room and taking them out of the washer and sticking them in the drier. She turned the dial so it would go for forty-five minutes. "There."

Ryan tilted his head sideways and looked at Jade. "You look so hot when you wear my clothes."

Jade raised her eyebrows seductively and beckoned him to her with her finger. Ryan grinned and ran into the room, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her into the living room, flopping onto the couch with her.

They stayed there on the couch and kissed until the drier stopped, then Jade went and put her clothes on. They were nice and warm and perfect.

"You're ass looks so nice in those jeans," Ryan said, tilting his head. "And your boobs look great in that shirt."

Jade laughed and nodded. "I know," she said, walking over to the couch and giving him one last kiss before she left for her house. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, smiling at her.

Jade left the house, got into her car, and drove home. She'd talked to Ryan and he said he'd come over in the evening and hang out with her when her parents left for the weekend. Jade was so happy she was with Ryan. Garrett was her best friend, and she loved that. And Michael is just a good friend. But Ryan was the one she cared about all along. She couldn't wait until the evening.


	7. The Best Date Ever

_Enjoy! & Please Leave A Review For Each Chapter. :')_

* * *

** Chapter 6**

** The Best Date Ever**

Jade stood in her bedroom, staring in the mirror. She was in her bra and panties, as she had to get ready for her date. She was still slightly bruised from the night before, but it was fading already. Her arms hurt slightly, but at least she felt ten times better than the night before. She walked over to her closet and looked through her clothes. A date was something she needed to dress nicely for. She pulled a short dress out and pulled it on, then walked over to the mirror. The dress came down to just above her knees. It was a cream color with blue flowers and a blue lace around the middle.

Jade smiled. She felt so happy that she was with Ryan again. Even though he was annoying, she loved him. He would always make her laugh when she didn't feel like it and he'd always make her happy. Picking up her small purse, she walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She looked at the clock. It was almost six and Jade's parents had already left the house. They were going to Michigan for a few days, so Jade had the house to herself and her brother.

The doorbell rang and Jade grabbed her purse, running into the main room and opening the door. Ryan stood there; he was wearing black jeans, a dark green t-shirt and a leather jacket. Once he saw Jade, he grinned and looked her up and down.

"You look great," He said, grinning. "As always."

"You look great, too," Jade said, smirking. "Hot as always."

Jade looked in the driveway to see that James had brought Ryan over. She waved and James waved back, then pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. Ryan smiled as Jade walked out onto the sidewalk. He closed the front door and locked it, then walked out behind her and put his hands around her waist. They walked to the car and then got in, Jade in the driver's seat and Ryan in the passenger's seat.

Jade started the car and pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. They drove for a while, then Jade stopped the car at a small park near a pizza place. She and Ryan got out of the car and walked into the park a little way. Ryan stopped and turned to look at her. Jade looked at him, then smiled when she saw that he was grinning at her.

"What're you smiling at?" she asked, poking him. "You always get that smile when you see me."

"I just can't believe we're together again," he admitted, taking her hand in his and walking again. "I'm glad we are. You just make me feel whole."

"Aww, that's sweet," Jade said, laughing. "That's not something you'd usually say!"

"I know," Ryan nodded, smiling. "But I can say a lot of things around you that I can't say around anyone else."

Jade smiled and bit her lip, then nodded. She walked a little more, then stopped near a big tree. Her stomach growled slightly and Ryan laughed, putting his hands around her waist like he had done earlier.

"Someone's hungry," he said, laughing. "There's a pizza place over there. We could go get some?"

"Sounds good," Jade said, nodding. They walked back to the car, passed it, then walked into the pizza place. Ryan ordered while Jade took a seat at a small booth. She thought about how happy she was with Ryan, then she thought about Garrett, who was her best friend. She remembered just yesterday when they were fooling around with each other. Just thinking about it made her slightly horny, but she couldn't be thinking about that now since she was with Ryan. Garrett was just her best friend, that was it. As for Michael, she didn't know what to think about him. He was just sort of...there.

Ryan walked over to the table holding a pizza box and smiled. "Ready?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. She nodded and took his hand, getting up from the table. They walked outside and got into the car.

"Let's go back to my place," Jade said, smiling. "My mom and dad are gone, and Dan's at Jen's."

"Okay," Ryan said, smiling. He held the pizza in his lap while Jade drove back to her house. When they got there Ryan got out of the car first, carrying the pizza to the front door. Jade followed and then unlocked the door and went inside.

The light was on in the kitchen. Jade didn't remember turning it on. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen, tossing her purse and her keys onto the table.

"Boo!" someone shouted and Jade nearly screamed. Her brother was standing there, grinning like an idiot. "Hey, sis."

"You're an idiot," Jade said, hitting him in the stomach. He laughed. "You suck. Why're you here?"

"I sort of live here," Dan said, rubbing his stomach. Ryan walked into the kitchen. "Oh, you have someone with you."

Jade looked back and saw Ryan standing there, trying not to smile. Jade looked over at Dan and squinted her eyes. "I thought you were at Jen's house?"

"Nah," Dan shook his head, then laughed. "She had something to do tonight, so I stayed home."

Ryan sat the pizza on the table and then wrapped his arms around Jade's waist yet again. Dan looked at them both, then his mouth formed the shape of an O.

"Oooh," he whispered. "You two..."

"Yeah," Jade said, grinning. "So are you staying here now?"

"Yeah, but I'll leave you two alone," Dan said. He was being serious now. "I'll be downstairs."

He left the room and went to the basement. After a few minutes Jade heard the TV turn on. Ryan turned her around to face him and smiled. He put his hand on her neck and kissed her lips softly.

"Are you still hungry?" he whispered in her ear, then slowly kissed down her neck.

Jade let her head lean back, then whispered, "Not at all." She heard Ryan laugh quietly as he bit her skin softly. He picked her up into a hug and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her through the living room and then into Jade's bedroom. Jade giggled slightly as Ryan flopped her down onto the bed and closed the door. He walked back over and kissed her lips again, this time slightly fiercer than before.

"Is this too fast for you?" Ryan asked, breaking the kiss. "I mean.. after last night you're probably still aching."

"Ryan, I'm fine now," Jade said, pulling him close to her so that he was sitting on the bed with her. "You make me feel safe."

"God, I love you," Ryan said, then he kissed her lips again, then down her neck, towards her chest. He slowly slid her dress straps down and pulled the top part down. He looked at her breasts, then at her face. "The bruises are gone."

Jade nodded and pulled his face up to hers and kissed him, moving her hands through his hair. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second. She pulled Ryan's jacket and shirt off, throwing it near the door. She felt his breathing increase slightly; he was getting excited. As was she. Ryan pulled the rest of her dress off, leaving her in just her panties. Jade saw him grin then laugh.

"What's funny?" She asked, looking at him.

Ryan rolled off of her and laid beside her, grinning. "I don't know," he said, the grin still plastered on his face. "I just got a strange feeling that Dan might be watching us."

"You're kidding," Jade said, rolling onto her side and resting her head on her hand. "Dan wouldn't do that."

"Meh," Ryan mumbled, then smiled and looked over at her. "Do you want to wait to do this?"

Jade though for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah." she said, resting her free hand on his chest. "Let's just do the kissy part, though? I like that."

Ryan laughed and rolled over onto his side, kissing her shoulder and neck. One of his hands tangled into her hair as he kissed her and the other softly stroked her arm. Jade smiled to herself. Out of all the guys she knew, Ryan was really the softest when it came to this sort of thing. He was always gentle with her and she loved that. Ryan stopped kissing her and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over them both. The clock on the dresser told them that it was already eight o' clock. Jade was pretty tired. She had been since last night and she thought sleep sounded really good.

She slowly closed her eyes and laid her head down on the pillow. She breathed softly, then fell asleep. Ryan watched her, then scooted close to her, closing his eyes, too. They both fell asleep.

Fifteen minutes? Jade opened her eyes to the sound of the door opening and looked at the clock. It was eight fifteen. Dan was standing in the doorway of her room looking at her, leaning against the wall. Jade pulled the covers up to her neck and sat up, looking at him in a questioning way.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered, not wanting to wake Ryan up. "How long have you been standing there?"

Dan smiled and looked down. "Nothing's wrong. It's just weird to see my little sister in bed with a guy. I still remember when you were nine and you used to pretend to have a boyfriend. Now I see you and you've got a nice guy with you. It just seems like we grew up so fast."

"I know," Jade said, thinking about all of the times she'd wanted a boyfriend. She had never mentioned the things that she did with Garrett to Dan. Now was probably a good time. But Dan spoke up.

"Um," he said awkwardly, scratching his head. "I know this is probably an inappropriate question for me to be asking you, but have you er.. lost your virginity?"

Jade looked down and laughed. "Yeah." She nodded, looking back up at him. "I was actually going to mention that."

"Oh really?" Dan said, standing upright and smiling. "When did you lose it? Tonight?"

"Not really," Jade said, biting her lip. "Do you remember a few years ago when I met Garrett?"

"Yeah," Dan said, frowning in thought. "Why?"

"Well," Jade said, tilting her head to the side slightly. "After about a year of knowing him, um, we sort of..." she stopped and shrugged.

"Ohhh," Dan whispered, his eyebrows raised. "I didn't know."

"Yeah," Jade nodded. "And after that we sort of were...sex buddies. But not anymore. We stopped."

"I see," Dan nodded. Then he asked the most awkward question a brother could ask a sister. "So, whenever you'd go to Garrett's..you guys would fool around. Did you like it?"

Jade's eyebrows shot upward and she looked around the room. "Uh, Dan, that's a really bad question for you to ask."

"I know," Dan said, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"What brought all of this on, anyway?" Jade asked, breathing slowly. "The whole virginity thing."

"Oh," Dan looked down, then laughed ever so slightly. "I haven't really, um.. lost mine."

Jade grinned at this. All of the times he had told her sex was amazing, it was a lie. "So all of those times, you lied? You really don't know how sex feels."

"Well I kind of know," Dan said, frowning and laughing. "I mean, come on, I'm a guy. I do jerk off. I kind of get how it feels."

"But you've never actually done it!" Jade said, grinning. "Sex, I mean. I thought you and Jen would have done that by now."

"We decided on our next date we would," Dan said, moving his foot awkwardly. "She wanted to wait."

"I see," Jade said. It was quiet for a few minutes, then Ryan woke up and squinted slightly, looking over at Dan.

"Dan," Ryan said, groaning with tiredness. "There's pizza in the kitchen. Leave Jade and I alone for a while."

"Okay," Dan said, nodding at them both and then walking out, shutting the door. Ryan rolled over and looked at Jade, who was still smiling.

"What're you smiling at?" Ryan asked, smiling, too.

"Dan's a virgin," she said, then started laughing. Ryan laughed, too, and then rolled his eyes.

"I had a feeling," Ryan said, nodding and raising his eyebrows. "He never really acted like he'd had sex before."

"Oh, the things you can sense from people," Jade said, laughing and kissing him.

They kissed each other for at least thirty minutes, but then Jade stopped and looked at Ryan. She looked into his eyes and saw how much she really wanted to be with him. So much. Her heart started beating fast and she bit her lip.

"I'm ready," she whispered, pulling his arm over her side. Their bodies were close together, heat bubbling between them. Ryan smiled and nodded, kissing her neck. He slowly rolled her on top of him and kissed down her neck to her breasts. His hands moved slowly along her back, down to her ass. He pulled her panties off and tossed them onto the floor. Jade bit her lip and pulled Ryan's jeans and boxers off, kicking them off of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Ryan said, looking up at her. She was sitting upright on his lap, slowly moving her hand towards his hard length. She nodded and leaned down to kiss him. She groped his member and slowly rubbed it. Ryan groaned softly and bit his lip, moving his hand down to her pussy, feeling her already wet spot. He slowly fingered her while she rubbed him.

Jade leaned down one more time to kiss him, then let go of his member, putting both of her hands on either side of him on the bed. Ryan kissed her neck, then wrapped his arms around her lower back, letting his length rub against her entrance. Jade moaned softly as she felt his member touch her. She moved down slowly so that the tip slid into her. Jade threw her head back and moaned, moving all the way down on his length. Ryan's hands tightened on her sides, guiding her down. Once he was fully inside of her, he moved out slightly, then back in slowly, groaning and biting his lip.

After about a minute, Ryan started moving in and out of her, each movement going faster. Jade moaned loudly, sitting upright on him while he moved. She felt so good. Ryan's hands gripped her hips as he pounded in and out of her. He groaned and closed his eyes, biting his lip.

The bedroom door opened just as Jade moaned again. Dan was standing in the doorway, looking shocked. Jade looked over at him and Ryan stopped moving, opening his eyes and looking completely helpless. Dan grinned and then smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Having fun, kids?" he asked, folding his arms. _Screw him for coming in here! I was so close!_ Jade thought, getting off of Ryan and pulling the blanket over them both.

"Dan!" Jade said, frowning. She threw something from the dresser at him and he laughed. "Why did you come in here?"

"Well," Dan said, grinning. "Sounded like you were having a good time, thought I'd come and see what was going on. Did _not_ expect to almost see the finale!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. Jade knew how he felt. She could tell that he had been close, too, before Dan walked in.

"Get out, Dan!" Jade said warningly. "You _aren't_ going to see the finale!"

"But does this mean I can hear it if I leave?" Dan asked, smirking. "I'll shut the door."

"No!" Jade yelled, looking aghast.

"Well," Dan said, laughing. "Mom and dad will find this story interesting." he said, then turned to walk out.

"Wait," Jade said, glaring. Dan turned around. "Go out, shut the door and be a perv. Just don't tell mom and dad."

"Good girl," Dan said, laughing. "By the way, I'm not a perv. You're my sister. I'll just listen and _not_ perv. Good idea?"

"Great idea," Jade said impatiently, motioning her hand to the door. "Go go go, get out."

Dan chuckled and walked out, shutting the door again. Jade fell back into her pillow, sighing. She looked over at Ryan, who was smiling now. "Were you close?" he asked, biting his lip.

"Very," Jade said, nodding.

"Do you still want to finish with Dan out there?" Ryan asked, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"It's okay," Jade said, nodding. "He's not a pervert. I really think he was joking about the whole 'listen' thing."

"Yeah?" Ryan said, smirking. He rolled over on top of her. "Let's finish."

Jade grinned and kissed him. Ryan sat up on his knees and pulled her legs up on either side of him, pulling her close to him. He pushed his length back into her entrance and leaned forward, putting both of his arms on the bed on either side of her. Jade grinned and bit her lip, moaning softly as he moved in and out, faster with each movement, like before. Ryan really picked up his pace and Jade could feel herself getting close again. With each movement Jade felt tighter around him. She breathed heavily, then tightened up around him, letting her body take over. She moaned loudly as she had her orgasm, running her hands along Ryan's back. Ryan followed right behind her, groaning as he came inside of her, then he pulled out and fell onto the bed beside her, breathing heavily.

After they had had sex, they were tired, and it was already almost ten. They decided to sleep. Jade felt like she was missing something, but she didn't know what it was. All she could think about was that this was the best date she had ever had and that she loved Ryan more than she realized.


	8. Oh No!

_Enjoy! & Please Leave A Review For Each Chapter. :')_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

** Oh No!**

"Wake up," someone was tapping Jade's arm and when she opened her eyes she saw that it was her brother. "Hey."

"Why are you waking me up?" Jade said, sitting up slowly. She noticed that Ryan wasn't in the room. "Where's Ryan?"

"Well, for starters, it's almost noon," Dan said, laughing. He sat down on the bed beside her. "Ryan's in the kitchen making something."

"Noon?!" Jade ignored the rest of the conversation and wrapped a sheet around herself, hopping out of bed. "No way. Did I really sleep that long?"

"Yeah, you did," Dan said, smiling and raising his eyebrows. "I take it you and Ryan had a good time last night."

Jade squinted at him and frowned, picking some clothes out of a drawer and going into her small bathroom. "Yeah, and I'm guessing you listened in," She said, tossing the sheet into the room and closing the bathroom door halfway so that Dan couldn't see her. She pulled on her panties and put a bra on and walked out of the bathroom and back into her room.

"I listened for a while," Dan said, grinning. "But you really sound like you're dying in a pleasureful way when you moan." after he said that, he mocked her moaning and she threw a pillow off of the floor at him. Dan laughed and shook his head.

Jade opened her drawer again and pulled out a pair of black short shorts and a black half-shirt and put them on. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Jade said, looking at him with a smile on her face. "You think I only wear these when my guy is over?"

"Oh, so he's your guy now?" Dan said, laughing and folding his arms. "You look cute in that."

"Don't go all incest on me, bud," Jade said, joking with him. She walked out into the hall and he followed. "But thanks."

"Yup," Dan said, then turned into his bedroom and shut the door.

Jade walked down the hall and then turned into the kitchen. Ryan was standing near the sink looking out the back window at the back yard. Jade walked up behind him and snaked her arms around to his front, holding them there. She rested her head on his back and sighed happily. Ryan turned around and looked down at her, smiling.

"Last night was amazing," Jade said, grinning and biting her lip. "You're good at what you do."

"Am I better than Garrett?" Ryan said, smirking. Jade knew that he'd eventually bring that up. "Or not?"

"Oh, definitely like, a hundred times better," Jade said, giggling slightly and kissing his neck. "And you're easy with me, unlike Garrett, who's like 'yeah, let's do it' and goes crazy."

"I think that's good..." Ryan said, laughing and wrapping his arms around her back, kissing her forehead.

"It is," Jade said, nodding and looking up at him again. She couldn't believe how happy she was with him. The gaping hole in her life was filled. Ryan let her go and she smiled, running into the living room. Ryan followed, but before he'd even stepped into the room Jade had a weird look on her face and she was covering her mouth. Ryan ran over and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jade pushed past him, running into the nearest bathroom and lifting the toilet lid. She threw up several times in one minute, but once she calmed herself down, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She stood up, flushed, and walked out of the bathroom slowly. Ryan was sitting on the couch looking just like Jade felt; terrified and uncomfortable. She walked over and sat down beside him, leaning back into the cushions. There was silence, but Ryan broke it with a very serious question.

"Jade," He said, closing his eyes and putting his hands on his face. "Did you stop using the pill?"

Jade tried to talk, but she was so scared and worried that her words came out in a whisper. "Yeah.."

"You should have told me last night," Ryan said through his hands. "I hadn't brought any condoms because I didn't expect us to have sex and when we did, I was too carried away to remember to ask you if you were still on the pill."

Jade shook her head and closed her eyes. A small tear formed at the edge of her eye, then it slowly ran down her cheek. Ryan looked up from his hands at Jade and noticed she was crying. He moved close to her and pulled her into a tight hug and said reassuringly "I don't think you could get morning sickness this early on. Maybe you just got sick from the other night?"

Jade thought this over, then nodded silently, leaning into Ryan's chest. "But I'm still scared. It might be possible to get morning sickness this early." she mumbled.

"Look at me," Ryan said, lifting her head up so she could look into his eyes. "We'll go get a test today and see what's going on, okay?"

Jade shook her head and stood up. "No. I'll go get one right now." She said, grabbing her purse off of the table then kissing Ryan quickly. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ryan tried to make her stop, but she didn't listen to him. She walked out the door and Ryan heard her car start and pull out of the driveway. He sat there alone, leaning against the cushions on the couch. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong, kid?" the voice made Ryan jump and open his eyes. Dan was standing behind the couch, hands in his pockets. He didn't look too happy. Ryan frowned in thought for a second, then shook his head. "Nothing." he responded, turning away from him.

Dan walked around the couch and sat on the small table, looking at Ryan. "Why did Jade leave in a hurry?"

"It's personal," Ryan muttered, trying not to look at Dan's face. Dan laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Well she's my sister. I think I want to know."

Ryan took a breath; he knew that Dan wouldn't leave this alone, so he just came out and said it. "I might have gotten Jade pregnant. She went to go get a test."

Dan just stared blankly, trying to soak in what Ryan had said, but it wasn't soaking in. The information that Ryan gave him was like oil on top of water. Dan really didn't know what to say, but he frowned for a second, then his mouth slowly went agape. Ryan twisted his eyebrows into a confused stare.

"So you're saying my baby sister might be pregnant?" Dan asked, trying to get this all straight in his head. "Seriously? How do you figure?"

"Well," Ryan said, rolling his eyes. "You _do_ know we had sex! And she started throwing up this morning, so she went to get a test to see if she really is pregnant."

"I see," Dan said, looking down and nodding. "If she _is _pregnant, what're you two gonna do?"

"I don't know," Ryan said, the corners of his mouth turning down. "It's really up to her, but either way, I still love her and I'm not going to leave her side. No matter what."

The sound of a car pulling in the driveway broke the small silence after Ryan had said what he said. A car door shut and the sound of flip flops clicking against heels was quite distinguishable in the silence of the room. The front door opened and Jade walked in carrying a pregnancy test in her hand. She noticed Dan in the room and quickly hid it behind her back.

"You don't need to hide it, Jade," Dan said, sighing. "Ryan told me."

"Oh," Jade muttered, kicking off her flip flops and then walking across the room. She stopped near the bathroom door and looked at Ryan and Dan. "If I am pregnant, we'll have to tell mom and dad."

Ryan and Dan nodded, then Jade went into the bathroom. She closed the door and looked in the mirror. Her hands were shaking slightly as she opened the small box and pulled the test out. _Breathe, Jade, you don't know if you're pregnant._ She told herself, breathing deeply. She went over and sat on the toilet. Luckily she'd bought some orange juice and drank it on the way home, or she wouldn't have been able to pee. She finished, then got up, setting the test on the edge of the sink. Looking on the back of the box, she noticed that she needed to wait at least five minutes for the test to give an answer. So she waited.

Five minutes passed, but Jade was scared to look at the test. She had a pretty good feeling she knew what the answer was, because she was feeling sick again. When she looked down at the test she noticed a little pink plus sign. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked in the mirror. Her reflection showed her exactly how she felt. Scared. She took a deep breath, taking her hand off of her mouth and moving it down to her stomach. It was as flat as it had been the other day, but now she knew that it wouldn't be that flat for long.

She opened the bathroom door to find Ryan and Dan standing right outside, expecting an answer to what they were thinking in their minds. Jade walked passed them and when they looked at her expectantly she motioned her hand to the bathroom. They both walked in for five seconds, then walked out, their faces blank. Dan was the first one to talk.

"What're you gonna do?" he asked, looking at Jade, who was leaning against the back of the couch. Ryan looked at her, too.

Jade spent a minute thinking, then nodded to herself. "I'm keeping it," she said quietly, placing her hand back on her stomach. Dan looked sort of freaked out, but Ryan looked worse. He looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach and couldn't breathe.

"Are you serious?" Dan asked, aghast. "You're _really_ going to keep the thing? An abortion doesn't cost much for a teenager!"

Jade frowned and looked as if she, too, had been punched in the stomach. "Daniel! I'm not going to murder my baby!"

Dan seemed to have gotten the point. Jade only had to speak once and he'd shut up. It had been that way all of their life. Ryan tried to say something, but nothing came out. Jade walked over to him and sighed.

"If you want to run away like Tyler did when Haley got pregnant, then do it now," She said, looking at him. "Just know that I'm keeping the baby, unlike Haley, who cared for her boyfriend more than her child. But it's different here. I love you so much, but if you can't deal with me being pregnant, then go."

Ryan took this as a shock. He hadn't remembered the time Haley had gotten pregnant until now. Jade walked past him, but he grabbed her arm and faced her. "I'm not going to leave you." he said sternly. "I'm going to stay with you on the choice you made. I'm not leaving the kid without a father in its life."

The words he had said really made Jade feel happier than she was. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks and she hugged Ryan tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "So much."

"I love you," he whispered back, kissing her cheekbone. "I'd never leave you. I've hurt you too much and I never want to hurt you again."

Dan watched them as they hugged for several minutes. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, then broke the silence. "I'll call mom and dad?" he suggested, pulling his lips into a thin line to keep from smiling. Jade nodded and Dan picked up the phone, dialing their parent's hotel number. Jade just hoped they wouldn't be too mad. She went back to hugging Ryan. A bunch of new thoughts were streaming into her head like a great fountain. Babies. Crying, pooping, messy babies. She laughed silently and closed her eyes.


	9. Eight Months, Nine Days

_Enjoy! & Please Leave A Review For Each Chapter. :')_

* * *

** Chapter 8**

** Eight Months, Nine Days**

It had been eight months and nine days since Jade had found out she was pregnant. She remembered it like yesterday. Her parents were freaking out for about a month, but they had gotten used to dealing with the fact that she was going to keep the baby. After all, they knew they couldn't _make_ her do anything. She thought for herself and did what she thought was best.

Jade and Ryan had doctor's appointments for one day out of the month for the first five months. The doctors had told them the baby was healthy and when they asked Jade if she wanted to know the sex of the baby, she replied with a very stern "No." She liked surprises and this was the biggest one. Ryan, on the other hand, wanted to know. But he decided he'd wait until the baby was born to find out. After all, it was more fun that way.

After Jade had her very last ultrasound on her fifth month, she started preparing for the baby. Her mom would go to the store with her and help pick baby clothes that would fit both genders. Her mom complained slightly, saying things like "We had the doctors tell us the sex of you so we could prepare for a _girl_." and "If I were you, I'd just go back and find out the gender so we don't have to spend time getting both gender colored clothes." Jade just laughed at that, wondering why her mom didn't find it fun to be shopping for a mystery baby.

When Autumn had arrived and Jade was five months and ten days pregnant, the whole family celebrated Jade's birthday. She had turned seventeen and five days later Ryan turned seventeen. They were both really happy together. Jade's parents kept trying to get Ryan to marry her, but he said he was waiting and didn't want to rush things. When he'd said that, Jade's dad had yelled at him; "But you wanted to rush into sex, and look where it got you and Jade!"

Jade smiled to herself as she remembered all eight months up to the present. There were a lot of times where her dad would argue with Ryan about things, but other than that, pretty much everyone was happy now. And Dan was excited to be an uncle. So excited that every now and then he'd randomly run up to Jade and put his head on her stomach, apparently 'talking to the baby'.

Jade sat up in the chair she was sitting in and held her hand under her over-grown belly so that she could stand up without falling over. It was getting harder and harder for her to walk with her belly sticking out constantly. She found it slightly annoying, but she knew it would be over soon and she wouldn't have to have her back hurting all of the time and her feet swelling up.

She got up and walked into the kitchen, looking out the window. The front door opened and Ryan walked in. Jade turned around and noticed that he had brought his parents, Janet and Frank, over. They weren't like Jade's parents; They were too nice to be real parents. But they were. They loved the fact that Jade was pregnant and they couldn't wait to meet the baby. Janet walked over to Jade, putting her hand on her belly and smiling.

"Oh, the baby's grown so much since the last time we visited," she said softly, looking at Jade and smiling. "When's it due?"

"In at least twenty days or so," Jade said, laughing. "I'm so huge, Janet."

"Oh, darling," Janet said, laughing and grinning. "This is as big as you'll get. Trust me. Ryan was this size right before he was born."

Jade laughed, then felt the baby move inside of her. It kicked her stomach four times, then stopped. Janet looked at Jade and grinned, taking her hand off of her stomach and standing up straight. Ryan walked over and stood behind Jade, wrapping his arms around her waist like he always used to do, but this time he had to stretch his arms forward to wrap them softly around her big belly. The baby kicked again.

"Wow, it's a kicker," Jade said, wincing slightly as it kicked again. "I'm not letting the kid play soccer. It's a gay sport. It can play...run around the back yard."

Ryan grinned. "You just don't want your friends to call you 'soccer-mom' at school."

"That's not a problem." Jade said, laughing. "We're graduating soon, anyway."

Ryan's parents grinned, then turned around as the front door opened again. Jade's mom and dad walked in carrying small gifts. Janet walked over and helped Jade's mom with the small parcels, setting them on the table in the living room.

"Here, Leanne," Janet said, handing Jade's mom a small gift. "It's from Frank and I."

Frank walked over to Jade's dad and shook his hand. "Hey, Bob. Good to see you."

Jade shook her head for a second, thinking. What were the gifts for? Had she forgotten something? She walked over to the calendar and looked at the date. "Oh!" she said out loud, and Ryan ran over to her, looking worried. "I'm fine. I just forgot that today was the baby-shower."

"You forgot?" Janet asked, walking back into the kitchen, laughing. "Oh the wonders of being pregnant. It's easy to forget things. Do you sometimes drift off and think of the baby?"

Jade laughed and nodded. "All the time. I can stop thinking about it. The baby's always on my mind."

"That's perfectly normal for a soon-to-be mother." Leanne said, walking into the kitchen, also. "It's how I was with you. I could never stop thinking about you. I barely payed attention to your brother. He got so jealous."

Jade smiled widely and walked into the living room with her mom and Janet. Janet picked up some pillows off of a chair and packed them onto a spot on the couch for Jade. Jade really loved how Janet was so helpful and caring for her.

"Are your friends coming for the shower?" Jade's dad, Bob, asked, walking into the living room and sitting down beside the pillows.

"Yeah," Jade nodded, sitting down on a few of the pillows, propping some up behind her back. "Haley, Kayla, Jen, and my new friend Kaitlyn."

"Sounds like it'll be fun." Bob said, smiling and putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "And where are the guys supposed to stay through this thing?"

Jade smirked and pat her dad on the shoulder. "Well, You're going to take Frank, Dan, and Ryan and go hang out somewhere besides here. This is a girl thing."

"Oh," Bob said, laughing. "That's right. That's exactly what your mother had me and my buddies do when she had her shower for you."

The front door opened yet again and Haley, Kayla, and Kaitlyn walked in. Jade frowned slightly, looking for Jen in the little group. As they walked in and sat their little gifts on the table, Jade noticed that Jen wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Jen?" she asked as the three girls sat down in the living room. "I thought she was coming."

"Oh, she's outside," Haley said, laughing. "Her and Dan are talking about babies. I swear, I sometimes think that _they_ should have been the couple to get pregnant first."

"I know, right," Kayla said, giggling. Jade almost laughed. She had just remembered that night eight months ago when Dan had told her that he was a virgin. Now he was nearly nineteen and she was guessing by now that he had lost his virginity.

"All right," Jen said, walking through the front door. "Who's ready to throw the special girl a baby-shower?"

Leanne, Janet, Haley, Kayla, Jen, and Kaitlyn all walked over to the guys, who were standing near the door. Jade laughed as they pushed them out the door, but Ryan had squeezed through them and ran over to the couch.

"Hey," he said, putting his hand on the left side of Jade's face. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. "I love you. I'll see you in a bit." And then he gave her a soft kiss, then kissed her stomach. He walked to the door and went out with the other guys.

The girls walked back into the living room and all sat in a circle, Janet and Leanne sitting beside Jade. Her friends handed her some gifts that she opened quickly. She had gotten some baby bottles from Haley, along with a little blanket with bears and balloons on it. Kaitlyn had Jade open hers next. Her gift was huge. Jade opened it and grinned. Kaitlyn had gotten her a baby carrier. Kayla and Jen handed their gifts to Jade. There was a few pacifiers and another blanket from Kayla, and then a small music box and a couple stuffed animals from Jen.

Jade was really happy to have such caring friends and family. She was glad they had thought of getting blankets. That was the one thing she had forgotten to get at the store. Janet and Leanne were the last ones to give Jade a gift. Jade opened her mom's first. There was some more both gender button up clothes that had some balloons on it. The last thing that Jade opened was from Janet. It was a big book full of baby names for boys and girls. Jade loved all of the gifts she had gotten and thanked her friends, her mom, and Janet for them.

They all spent at least an hour looking through the baby name book, picking out cute names.

"What about Lily?" Haley asked, pointing at the name. "Or if it's a boy, then Leo?"

"I don't know..." Jade said, laughing. "What do you think, Kaitlyn?"

"I like Rose for a girl," Kaitlyn muttered, turning the pages. "And Dylan for a boy."

"Ew," Jade said, grinning. "Yeah, I had a crush on a boy named Dylan in fifth grade and he wasn't that good looking."

They all laughed, then Kayla said "What about Shannon for a girl or Alexander for a boy?"

"Hmm," Jade thought, then smiled. "I like Shannon, but Alexander is a long name."

"What about Piper or Kyle?" Jen asked, smiling. "Those are good names."

"I like those," Jade said, nodding. "But let's see what my mom and Janet have picked out."

"I was thinking Hannah for a girl or James for a boy." Leanne said, smiling. "I was going to call you Hannah, but your dad didn't like that name."

Jade giggled and nodded. "Those are great names, too. What have you got, Janet?"

"Adria for a girl or Adam for a boy," she said, shrugging. "I was going to name Ryan Adam, but when he was born he just looked like a Ryan."

"Aww," Jade said, smirking and laughing. "That's cute. Well... I like a lot of the names. We'll just have to see what Ryan thinks."

"Oh," Leanne said, standing up. "Speaking of Ryan, I should probably call the guys. We're pretty much done."

She walked into the kitchen and disappeared around the corner. Jade turned to her friends and smiled. They talked a little bit more, then Kayla muttered something about having a date. The other girls were tired, so Jade said goodbye to them all, walking them to the door.

"I won't be at school for the next couple of weeks," she told them as they put their coats and boots on. "The baby's coming soon and the teachers said I should take school off until it was born. Even they're concerned. Misses Rowdy was saying something about stress and stuff. But she's always mumbling, so I could barely understand her."

The girls laughed and nodded, walking out the front door. "See you in a few weeks!" they called, then got into Haley's car and pulled out of the driveway. Jade's dad's car pulled in right after the girls had left and the guys got out, running up to the house. It was starting to get colder and windy.

Once the guys had gotten into the house and got warm Ryan walked over to Jade, who was sitting on a sofa chair, and sat on the arm of it, leaning his head against hers. They both had a long day and they were both tired. Jade got up and told her mom, dad, and Ryan's parents that she was going up to bed. Ryan told them the same thing and followed Jade to the bedroom. When Jade got into the bedroom she sat down slowly on the bed and leaned back, looking at the ceiling. Ryan closed the door and laid down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"So how did your little party go?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. "What was the best thing you got?"

"It was great," Jade said, smiling and looking at Ryan. "The best thing? Hmm... probably the book full of baby names."

Ryan laughed and put his hand on her stomach, sighing. Jade felt the baby kick again. She could hear Ryan laugh slightly as he felt the kick against his hand. The baby kicked for at least ten minutes, kicking Jade's left side, then her middle. Eventually she fell asleep. She felt Ryan move her slightly so she was fully on the bed, then he covered her up and laid beside her. She was happy to have such a caring boyfriend. Not many guys at Jade's school were like that.

Jade dreamed about her baby being born. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but in the dream she didn't seem to care. And as she tried to recognize the things in the dream, she noticed that she was at home. She had had the baby at home. Her mom, dad, Ryan, and his parents were all there, smiling. Jade looked down at her baby. It was adorable; it had dark brown hair like Ryan and bright blue eyes like herself. She knew she was smiling in her sleep. This was one of the best dreams she had ever had.


	10. The Day Things Became Clear

_Enjoy! & Please Leave A Review For Each Chapter. :')_

* * *

** Chapter 9**

** The Day Things Became Clear**

Jade was in the kitchen with Ryan eating breakfast. A month passed and the snow was melting everywhere Jade looked. She was a little worried. The baby was due five days ago and she was wondering if something was wrong. Ryan had called his parents a few minutes prior to breakfast. Janet would know what was wrong. After all, she was a trained mid-wife.

Jade finished her cereal and got up, putting her bowl in the sink. She sighed. She couldn't stop worrying about the baby. Her mom and dad walked into the kitchen and smiled at her as she turned around.

"Janet and Frank will be here in a few minutes, why don't you go lay down on the couch?" Leanne said, walking over to Jade and rubbing her arm. Jade nodded and walked into the living room. When she sat down on the couch she heard whispering in the kitchen, but drowned it out when the baby kicked. She pulled her pink tank top up to look at her stomach. It had tiny bruises on it from where the baby would kick hard at times.

Jade tried to clear her mind as she laid back on the couch, closing her eyes. Just as she laid back, the baby kicked harder than it ever had before, but Jade closed her eyes and dealt with the slight pain. She felt slightly odd all of the sudden. Her stomach was making odd noises and the baby was moving around awkwardly. Then Jade felt something wet all of the sudden. Her eyes shot open as she realized what just happened.

"Uh, Guys!" she called into the kitchen.

"Just a minute, honey," her mom called, then the whispering started again.

Jade's eyes widened as she suddenly felt really hot. "Now would be a good time to hurry!"

"Just a minute!" the three of them said from the kitchen. Jade bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. Just then Dan walked out of the hallway and over to the living room. When he noticed Jade holding her stomach, he asked "What's wrong?"

"I think," Jade said quietly, breathing, "my water broke."

"What?!" he looked shocked. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They keep saying 'just a minute!'." she said, wincing as the baby kicked again. "Just get them! And see if Janet and Frank are here yet!"

Dan nodded and ran to the window to look out. Sure enough Frank's car was pulling into the driveway. Janet and him got out of the car, running up the sidewalk. Dan opened the door and Janet was the first one in. Dan quickly helped her with her coat, then pointed to the couch. "Jade's water just broke."

Janet ran over to Jade and held onto her hand. Jade suddenly had the urge to cramp up, but then it subsided. "How far apart are your contractions?" Janet asked, placing her hand on Jade's stomach.

"Uh, maybe five minutes apart?" Jade said, closing her eyes tightly again and biting her lip. "I'm not sure."

"You'll be okay," Janet said soothingly, rubbing Jade's arm softly. "But we aren't going to have time to get to the hospital."

Jade remembered her dream about having her baby at home. She nodded to Janet. "I want you to deliver the baby," she said, turning her head to look at Janet. "Here. I'm sure we have all the supplies you need."

"You do, dear," Janet said, nodding and standing up. "Okay, breathe. I'm going to go get some things."

As Janet walked into the other room, Jade's parents, Dan, and Ryan ran around the corner and into the living room.

"No, no, no!" Janet called into the living room. "She doesn't needed to be crowded around! Leanne, get some towels. Bob, get some hot water. Ryan, you stay with her, make sure she's breathing evenly. Dan, scoot two sofa chairs close together in the living room and then take Frank into the other room. He can't stand the sight of blood."

Everyone was zooming around the house like flies being chased by a swatter, but Jade only concentrated on Ryan. He was saying something, but she couldn't quite hear him. She moved her head closer to his. She heard him whisper "Everything's fine, just breathe and relax." He sounded scared and nervous. Jade closed her eyes again, nodding.

Jade's mom came back into the living room carrying towels while Dan finished moving the two sofa chairs closer together, then leaving the room with Frank. Janet came back into the room with a pair of doctor gloves on. She told Leanne lay a towel out between the two chairs and then when Bob walked into the room with a thing of hot water, she took that from him and sat it on the table in the center of the room.

"Okay, that's all I need." Janet said. "Jade needs to relax completely now, so if you two could wait in the other room, that would help."

Jade's mom and dad nodded, leaving the room. Ryan looked at his mom and raised his eyebrows. "Mom, is Jade going to be all right? The baby?" he asked quickly and quietly.

"Ryan, they're going to be fine," she said, nodding. "Now help me move her."

Ryan and Janet moved Jade over to the sofa chairs. "Okay, Jade. You can hold onto the arms of these chairs, but don't lay down. You need to be upright. It'll make the birth painless. Ryan, you need to sit behind her and support her back. You remember what I taught you when you were younger? When you got older and had a girlfriend that was having a baby, you need to make her feel very relaxed and seduced. It works."

Ryan looked at his mom as if it wouldn't really work, but then he remembered that his mom was always right, so he did as he was told. Jade knelt down between the chairs, holding herself upright with the arms of the chairs. Ryan went behind her and supported her back. He rubbed it slowly, then kissed her neck softly. He felt slightly embarrassed doing this in front of his mother, but it was for a good reason. Janet moved in front of Jade and removed Jade's stretch pants slowly along with her panties. She set them aside and slowly pulled Jade's legs forward. Ryan helped support her back on his legs. Jade was in a half-laying position, but she actually felt very comfortable like this.

"Okay, Ryan," Janet said, looking up at Ryan. "She's almost fully dialated. Keep doing your part."

Ryan nodded. He looked at Jade, who had her eyes open and was looking at him. Her eyes were really blue in the morning light. Ryan slowly kissed her lips, moving his hands along her sides and to her breasts. He massaged them softly, then moved his hands to her stomach, tracing little patterns with his fingers. Jade felt really good. She didn't feel any pain, but she suddenly got the feeling like she was going to have an orgasm. She tightened up and shivered slightly.

"She's doing fantastic," Janet said, smiling. "I can see a bit of it's head. Keep her going."

Ryan kissed Jade's neck again. That seemed to be the spot that got her to relax. Jade closed her eyes and let her head lean back on Ryan's shoulder. She moaned softly and got that orgasmic feeling again. She tightened up again and felt her body pushing in her abdomen. She was hardly doing anything.

"Again, Ryan," Janet said quickly. "Again. The head's almost all the way out."

Ryan kissed Jade's neck yet again, this time letting his tongue graze her skin. Jade shivered and then felt her body pushing the baby out. She never knew it could feel good. She had always thought that it was painful. As Ryan kissed up her neck and then her lips she felt her body pushing again.

"Okay, head's fully out," Janet said, smiling. "She needs to push once more, hard."

Ryan nodded. He looked at Jade, and she smiled at him. Ryan kissed her lips, using his tongue to lightly touch her lips. Jade felt her body push one last time, then her whole body collapsed into Ryan's lap. She felt like she had a five minute orgasm, plus an extra fifteen minute kissing session. She smiled, then looked at Janet when she heard a loud cry.

"It's a boy," Janet said, wrapping the baby up in a towel and handing him to Jade. "Congratulations."

Jade looked her little boy. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were pure blue. It was like she was dreaming all over again, but this time it felt so real. The baby's cries stopped as he looked at Jade and Ryan. Jade raised her eyebrows, tears falling from her eyes as she looked at her son. He was so beautiful.

"He's amazing," Jade whispered, leaning her head against Ryan's shoulder. "Isn't he?"

Ryan moved his hand around to touch the baby's little arm. When the baby made a little giggle noise, Ryan laughed and bit his lip, letting his own tears fall down his face. "Yeah, he is." he said, resting his head against Jade's.

After they had gotten the baby cleaned up and Jade into comfortable clothes the rest of the family walked into the room. Ryan carried the baby into the living room and handed him to Jade. Leanne walked over and looked at Jade, who was smiling.

"Boy or girl?" she asked, lightly touching the baby's soft hair. "No one told us yet."

"It's a boy," Jade said loud enough that everyone heard. Dan cursed and rolled his eyes as Ryan walked over to him saying "Yeah, forgot to tell you, you owe me twenty bucks."

Jade laughed and handed the baby to her mom. Leanne supported his head and sat down on the couch beside Dan, Bob, and Frank. Ryan walked over and sat down next to Jade, kissing her forehead. Jade smiled and kissed his lips.

"So," Dan said, grinning and looking at his new nephew. "Thought of a name?"

Jade looked at Ryan, then nodded. "Yeah. He's taking his daddy's last name, so his full name is going to be Matthew Garrett Rosewood."

"Welcome to the world, Matthew Garrett Rosewood," Jade's mom said, smiling at her grandson. Matthew giggled and wiggled in her ams. "We all love you."

"So," Ryan said, standing up and clearing his throat. "I guess now is the time I've been waiting for."

Jade looked confused, but when he got down on one knee and pulled a little black box out of his pocket, she covered her mouth with her hand and grinned. Everyone in the room stopped and all eyes were directed at Ryan now. He opened the box and Jade saw an engagement ring inside. "Jade Lillian Tucker, will you marry me?"

Jade moved her hand from her mouth and hugged Ryan tightly. "Yes, yes, yes," she said, over and over. "I will."

Everyone in the room was grinning at the two of them. Ryan stood up and lifted Jade off of her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately for the longest time. Everything was different now. Jade had a wonderful son and she was engaged. She couldn't think of a better life.


	11. Epilogue: White Wedding

_Enjoy! & Please Leave A Review For Each Chapter. :')  
End. :)_

* * *

** Epilogue**

** White Wedding**

The sun shone brightly on the green grass, making it warm to the touch. There were rows of white chairs sitting on the beach near the grass and there was a long stretch of white carpet leading to a white trellis that had flowers strung through it.

A child could be heard laughing in the distance, then many men and women walked towards the rows of chairs, sitting down in different ones. A woman was carrying a child down the carpet to the front rows of chairs. The child kept laughing and giggling.

About fifty feet away near a tree there was a woman in a bright white dress. A wedding dress. She was staring out at the people who were all pretty much seated. Someone walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. It made her jump, but she relaxed when she recognized who it was.

"Sorry to scare you, Jade," the tall man said, grinning. "Didn't mean to."

"I thought you were Ryan," Jade said, sighing slightly. She looked out at the people sitting down, then saw a man in white robes standing under the trellis holding a bible. "I didn't think the priest would show up."

"Oh, he did," the tall man said, laughing and shaking his head. "He was grumpy though. That is until he found out it was _your _wedding, then he easily agreed to services."

"Garrett, I'm sure you found a way to _make_ him do it," Jade said, grinning. "By the way, I've still been wondering why Ryan chose you as his best man for the wedding. But what _really_ makes me wonder is why he invited Michael. I thought he hated Michael."

"You know what," Garrett said, laughing. "Quit worrying about it. Today's your wedding and the last thing you need to do is worry about who invited who."

"You're right," Jade said, sighing. She looked at the watch on Garrett's hand, then looked back up at the people; she saw Ryan standing at the right side of the priest. "Show's on, buddy. You first, bridesmaids second, then me and my dad."

"Righto," Garrett said, then smiled. "By the way, looks like Matty's having a good time."

"Matthew's always laughing," Jade said, smiling. "He totally gets it from his dad. I've never seen a sixth month old baby laugh so hard at the littlest things."

"He's epic baby," Garrett said, laughing and walking towards the bridesmaids.

Once the intro music started Garrett walked up the white carpet, and stood beside Ryan. Michael walked out next and stood beside Garrett. The bridesmaids, Haley, Kayla, Jen, and Kaitlyn, walked out next, then stood to on the left side, across from the guys.

Jade took a deep breath and walked towards the isle. Her dad met up with her at the carpet and they linked arms. Once the wedding music started they walked down the isle. Jade was holding a bouquet of white roses and she had her hair pinned up into a swirl. They reached the end of the isle and Jade stood opposite of Ryan.

The priest cleared his throat, then spoke. "Who gives this woman to this man on this day?"

"Me," Jade's dad said, letting her hand go and going to sit with his wife, who was holding her giggling grandson.

The ceremony went on. The priest said a lot of things that Jade really didn't pay attention to. She was too busy looking at Ryan and grinning. When it came to the end, the priest was smiling.

"Do you, Ryan James Rosewood, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked, looking at Ryan.

Ryan's smile turned into a grin as he said "I do."

"And do you, Jade Lillian Tucker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked yet again, this time looking at Jade.

"I do," Jade said, nodding and biting her lip.

"Is there anyone present at this coupling that wishes these two not be married?" the priest asked, looking out over the people in the seats. "If so, speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke. The priest looked at Jade, then at Ryan. "You may place the rings on each other's fingers."

Ryan looked back at Garrett, who handed him the ring and Jade looked back at Haley, who handed her the ring for Ryan. Ryan slipped the ring onto Jade's finger, then she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Ryan grinned brightly and lifted the veil over her head, then kissed her on the lips. Everyone started clapping and whistling as Ryan and Jade walked down the isle. Jade stopped at the front row and said to her mother "You take care of Matthew for me for two weeks. I'll miss you, baby." she added, looking at her son.

Ryan took hold of Jade's hand and they ran out into the grass, passed some trees, and came up to a small road where a limo was waiting. They both climbed in. There were suitcases shoved into the front part of the back of the limo, and there was champagne.

"To the airport," Ryan called to the front. The car started and drove down the street.

Ryan looked at Jade and smiled. "I love you so much," he said, grinning and kissing her again.

"I love you, too," Jade said, smirking and kissing him back. "So where are we going for the honeymoon? You never told me."

"Hawaii," Ryan said, smirking. Jade squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Yay!" she cheered, kissing him yet again. "This'll be fun."

"Yes, yes it will," Ryan said, making a seductive face. "Very fun."

Jade growled sexily and grinned. She was so happy. She had a beautiful son, she just got married, and now she was going on her honeymoon. She imagined all of the things she and Ryan would do. She leaned back in the limo seat and closed her eyes, smiling to herself.

* * *

_So? Should I start a second book type thing starting at where this one left off? :)_

_Please tell me. I would love to write a sequel to this if people are interested.  
_


End file.
